<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jughead Jones Gif Imagines by rikkisdreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330193">Jughead Jones Gif Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkisdreams/pseuds/rikkisdreams'>rikkisdreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Break Up, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Falling In Love, Family Loss, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Meet the Family, Meet-Cute, Multi, Pregnancy, Prom, Riverdale High School, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkisdreams/pseuds/rikkisdreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These will vary in length, from around 200 - 5k words.<br/>-<br/>Really hope you enjoy!<br/>-<br/>ALL edited gifs are my own!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jughead Jones &amp; Reader, Jughead Jones/Reader, Jughead Jones/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested: anon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Jughead when..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He can't believe that you want to go to prom with him..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>"Are you sure you really<br/>want to go with me, Y/N?"</p><p>"Yes. For the hundredth time, Jug. Yes."</p><p>He blushes and scratches behind his ear.</p><p>"I should probably not wear<br/>the beanie when we get there."</p><p>"Why not, you look cute."</p><p>The blush on his face doesn't leave. He tries to distract attention from it, offering you his arm, which you slide yours through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PREGNANT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: anon ("Chloe")</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Jughead when..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He finds out </b>
    <b>Chloe </b>
    <b>is pregnant..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>"I'm pregnant, Juggy."</p><p>Your boyfriend's eyes pop open. The chocolate bar he was chewing on falls from his mouth. "Are- are you messing with me?"</p><p>"Uh, ha, no.."</p><p>He interrupts you, standing abruptly. He comes closer and stares into your eyes. "Because.. if you are that's just- it's not fair. You aren't joking around are you-"</p><p>You grab his hand, placing it on your stomach. Your own hand rests on top of his.</p><p>"Jughead. I wouldn't lie to you about something this.. big. Promise."</p><p>His hand flexes underneath yours. He adds the smallest amount of extra pressure. His other hand falls on to your cheek. "Oh my God!"</p><p>"Oh. My. God." He chuckles after repeating himself and then lifts you up, and starts to spin you around.</p><p>When he puts you back down, he cups your jaw and pecks your lips. His eyes are filled with so much love and wonder that you can't help a single tear sliding down your face.</p><p>He wipes it away quickly with his thumb. Pulling away, he smiles sweetly at you and then glances down at your still flat stomach.</p><p>"We're gonna have a baby!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CRUSH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>arrive</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b> at school in the morning..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>You push open the big double doors and walk into school. They slam behind you as you move through the corridor with Betty and Veronica by your side.</p><p>-</p><p>In your head you imagine everyone moving aside like in a chick flick. You throw your hair over your shoulder. Betty tightens her ponytail. Veronica swings her over priced, designer bag dramatically.. and everyone stares.</p><p>-</p><p>Of course, that's not reality at all. You are just three average girls at this school. Like, many others.</p><p>-</p><p>Your crush is standing a few classrooms ahead. He leans against a wall, and when he locks eyes with you, he can't look away.</p><p>You feel a nudge at your arm. You look to your side and Veronica winks at you.</p><p>Then you stare back over at Jughead again. He smiles, and you do the same right back. You feel your cheeks begin to heat when Jughead and his friend, Archie start to move towards you.</p><p>In this moment, you think that maybe reality is better than a chick flick scene after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I LOVE YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested; Blackn3ss (WattPad user)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Jughead when..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He </b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>confesses</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b> his love for </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Elisa</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>You watch in confusion when you see Jughead. He comes around a corner and walks quickly through the corridor.</p><p>You don't realise he's heading for you until he looks up. His eyes are focused on yours. Never looking away as other students dodge out of his path.</p><p>When he reaches you, you're about to question him. Before a single sound can leave your mouth, his hands are on the back of your neck. And the next thing you know, he's kissing you. Slowly, but firm.</p><p>When you pull apart, your eyelids flutter. You open them and look up at him in wonder.</p><p>He smiles, and in a breathy, low voice, says; "I love you, Elisa."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FIRST KISS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by; DefenderOfTheWorld07 (WattPad)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jug</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>head when..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He kisses </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Missy</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> for the first time..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>You and Jughead are sitting with your legs crossed, facing each other on your bed. Between you, spread out, are science and maths books, along with your notes, phones and highlighters.</p><p>As you look at Jughead, you think about your little secret. The fact that you like him.. more than a, 'best friend', or study buddy. However, you've always kept it to yourself for fear of rejection, or worse; losing your relationship forever.</p><p>That doesn't mean you can't sneak peaks at him when he isn't looking though.</p><p>Usually he doesn't notice your relentless gawking..</p><p>Until, this very second.</p><p>He catches you staring and looks at you. You quickly turn back to your notes.</p><p>You hear a click, as Jughead caps his highlighter. Then you look up again when you hear him shuffling around. His legs are bent and he's kneeling up on them. You look between his eyes, which are fixed on your face, and his mouth, which is slightly parted.</p><p>You frown, confused.</p><p>His eyes flicker to your mouth, and in a flash, his fingertips are tickling the back of your neck as he pulls your mouth to his. You feel the soft pads of his thumbs slide against your cheeks when he pulls away, all too quickly.</p><p>"I've always wanted to do that."</p><p>"You- you have?"</p><p>He nods. Your foreheads are gently touching so you feel the rub when he does this.</p><p>You feel giddy inside and smile, squeezes your eyes closed in excitement.</p><p>"I've wanted to for a while.. I wasn't sure you felt the same."</p><p>He leans back a little, gazing into your eyes. You feel his hands now on yours knees.</p><p>"Jughead.. I- I've liked you for a while, but I thought the same.. that you didn't like me back."</p><p>He suddenly laughs. "How long?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"How long have you.. liked me. I'm not being cocky or smug or anything. I'm just interested."</p><p>"Honestly? Like.. the first time we spoke."</p><p>"Me too." He laughs again. "This whole time we could've been together."</p><p>You raise your brows and lean over, back into his space. A burst of confidence makes you lay a hand on his jaw. "Then can we make up for lost time?"</p><p>He smiles and then leans forward to place his lips against yours again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. INSECURITIES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested; @Kat_Writer16</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Kat </b>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>is feeling self confident..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>You </em>
  <em>haven't</em>
  
  <em>been</em>
  <em> able to sleep all </em>
  <em>night. </em>
  <em>It's</em>
  <em> 4am and </em>
  <em>you're</em>
  
  <em>reading</em>
  <em> articles on the internet on </em>
  <em>ways you could lose weight. Get thinner. Look prettier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like the </em>
  <em>other</em>
  <em> girls at </em>
  <em>school</em>
  <em>..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's</em>
  <em> now 6am. </em>
  <em>You're</em>
  
  <em>scrolling</em>
  <em> through a blog post, "Ways To Lose Weight </em>
  <em>Quickly</em>
  <em> - 1 Week Meal Plan".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You </em>
  <em>look</em>
  <em> through some of the meals suggested and decide to go and check if you have any of the ingredients already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You look beside you and see Jughead's </em>
  <em>face</em>
  
  <em>squashed</em>
  <em> into your pillow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As quietly as you can, you lift the blankets and jump out of your </em>
  <em>side</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, when you try </em>
  <em>to</em>
  <em> be quiet, everything is loud. As </em>
  <em>you're</em>
  <em> creeping out of the room, a board under the carpet squeaks. You check to see if it woke Jug, </em>
  <em>but</em>
  
  <em>he's</em>
  <em> still snoring softly.</em>
  <em> Then you step on a nail that </em>
  <em>hasn't</em>
  <em> been knocked into the floor </em>
  <em>properly</em>
  <em>. You </em>
  <em>squeeze</em>
  <em> your eyes shut. "Shit."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You walk into the bathroom and step in front of the mirror. Turning to the left, you lift up you shirt slightly and frown at the sight. Then you turn to the right, before facing the mirror head on again.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You put your hands on your stomach and it makes a growling sound right away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Sounds like someone's hungry."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You jumped at the sound of Jughead's throaty, morning voice. He leans against the door frame and smiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the comment makes your eyes start to sting as tears fall down your cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, hey, hey. Kat, what's wrong?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Jughead runs a hand up and down your arm, from your bare elbow to shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a quiet voice you ask, "Why are you with me, Jughead? You could be with any of those other girls-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you talking about? I think you need more sleep-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jug. Please."</em>
  <em> Y</em>
  <em>ou glance at him for a second, then your eyes go back to your reflection in the mirror.</em>
  
  <em>"I'm disgusting. You could be with a cheerleader, a popular girl.. someone model thin, perfect hair, gorgeous skin.. why me? Why do you wanna be with a hideous person like me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your head sinks low. You look down into the sink, but not for too long, when Jughead moves to hug you from behind. He rests his chin on your shoulder.</em>
</p><p><em>"Kat. Do you wanna know what I see? I see a smart, talented.. and beautiful woman." He makes sure to say the second to last word loudly. "Who is strong and so far out of my league. You are the only one I want. Those other girls are pretty, yeah, but I love </em>you." <em>He </em><em>let's</em><em> go and turns you around by your shoulders. "I only have eyes for you."</em></p><p>
  <em>A small smile creeps onto your face, a blush spreading over you. Jughead pecks your cheek</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>"I love you."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. LOSING A LOVED ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested; anon<br/>-<br/>(R/N = relative's name)<br/>(R = relationship/relative E.g. Uncle/cousin/brother etc)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Y/N loses someone close to them..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>You knock rapidly. So much that your knuckles start to hurt. It's 4pm so you know Jughead is home. You keep knocking and knocking, until eventually, the door is pulled open. Your balled up hand falls forward.</p><p>"Y/N, where were you today-?"</p><p>"Jug-"<br/>You fall into his chest and his arms immediately wrap around you.</p><p>"What's happened?"<br/>You sniffle and hold tighter.<br/>"Alright, um. Come in. I'll make you a hot chocolate and then you can tell me what's up. Sound okay?"</p><p>You nod, but refuse to let go, so Jughead holds you by wrapping an arm around your waist and walks you to the sofa.<br/>You finally let go and sit on the edge.</p><p>"Just- just don't move okay, please. I want to help, whatever it is, just- okay. Give me one minute."</p><p>He stumbles over his words, clearly worried about you. He heads into the kitchen and you hear cups being set down and the bubbling of the kettle.</p><p>While you wait, you pull out a picture of R/N and feel tears begin to fall again. When you hear his approaching footsteps, you pocket the photo right away.</p><p>Jughead returns and puts one cup on to a coaster on the coffee table, and offers you yours. You take it and nod in gratitude.</p><p>"So, what's wrong? Is it the reason you weren't at school today?" He sits close with a hand on your back. His thumb rubs back and forth, making you feel calmer.</p><p>"My- my R, R/N, he/she- I had a phone call this morning from the- from the hospital, he/she passed away, Jug. He/she's gone."</p><p>His free hand flies up to your head, he pulls you so you land on his shoulder, and the hand that was on your back is now wrapped around your torso.<br/>"Y/N, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I was home alone all day- and, you were at school. You kept texting me and you got mad-"</p><p>"I know, I'm-"</p><p>"Because I wasn't answering but I didn't know what to tell you Juggy! You.. don't even- you never even met her/him."</p><p>"Y/N, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I may not have known R/N, but losing anyone close is painful. Just try to think about all the amazing memories you have with them. Okay? It will get better and it will get easier over time."</p><p>He hugs you tighter and you grip his shirt tight, letting more tears fall. "And I'm always here for you. I promise, okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. COMPLIMENTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He overhears your conversation with Veronica..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Veronica nudges you with her elbow.</p><p>"Dude, ow!" You rub at the spot she hit you and frown at her. "What was that for?"</p><p>"I was trying to get your attention. You can't focus for a second."</p><p>You scoff. "Yes I can!"</p><p>"Okay, then listen to me. And look over there."</p><p>You follow Veronica's pointed finger until you are looking at Jughead. You find yourself eyeing him up and down.</p><p>"Okay, stop! I didn't say stare."</p><p>"I don't get it."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Why did you tell me to look and then yell for doing just that.."</p><p>"Because! People have been talking about him."</p><p>"What do you mean? What are they saying?"</p><p>"Well, apparently he's.. like.. um, he's basically homeless."</p><p>"He is?"</p><p>"Some people want to offer him somewhere to stay but he's not exactly the type to accept any help."</p><p>"What do you mean? How do you know that?"<br/>She frowns at you, questioning.<br/>"Has anyone actually asked him?"</p><p>"I guess not."</p><p>"I don't really want to talk about him anymore, when he's standing right there. He's actually a really nice guy. He gave me his spare pen in class the other day. I know that's not a huge deal but I think he's probably such a sweet guy under that grumpy frown-"</p><p>"Hey, Juliet."<br/>You snap out of your rant and V is gesturing towards Juggy with her eyebrows raising and a slight nod.<br/>"I think Romeo is listening."</p><p>She grins at you and winks.<br/>You turn around and as soon as your eyes land on Jughead, you notice the slight pink in his cheeks and the small smile he's now wearing. He quickly turns his head at the same time you feel your own cheeks heat.</p><p>When you look back at V, her mouth his hung open, in a silent squeal.<br/>"Aww! I'm totally gonna go and get to know him- and his number for you!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. MY HERO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: Kat (+ her added character - Trey)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>when</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Trey</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em> tries to flirt with </em>
  </b>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Kat</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>,</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>who is clearly uncomfortable..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Jughead is sitting next to you in a booth at Pop's. He has his laptop set up between you so you can both see. Then you each have you maths and science notebooks and a few pens.</p><p>After only being here for half an hour, you already have to pee. You tap Jughead's arm.</p><p>"Can you let me past, I gotta use the bathroom."</p><p>He shuffles out of the booth and lets you past before sitting back down again.</p><p>-</p><p>When you're only a few feet away from the restrooms, Trey slides in front of you. "Hey Y/N. Whatcha doing?"</p><p>"Move."</p><p>"That's not very polite now, is it? C'mon."</p><p>"What do you want, <em>Trey</em>?!"</p><p>You cringe when you see his hand come closer to your face. His boney fingers tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. You slap his hand away. He catches it quickly, gripping tightly around your wrist. You attempt to pull away, but he tugs harder, and you almost fall into him.</p><p>"Don't fight me. I know you want this. You're too good for, Jughead."</p><p>"Please. He's ten times the guy you'll <em>ever</em> be."</p><p>He is about to reply, until a fist is colliding with the side of his face. You and Jughead watch as Trey stumbles a bit, then falls to the ground. His friends all run out of the door, laughing. Then he follows suit, getting up and leaving.</p><p>"Some friends he has, huh?"</p><p>You turn around, rubbing your wrist. Jughead is watching you and places a hand on your shoulder. "Are you good, babe?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Juggy."</p><p>"Let's go home, get a bag of frozen peas for your wrist."</p><p>In a sarcastic tone, you reply, "Aw. My hero."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. JEALOUS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested; anon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He is jealous when you and Archie have been hanging out a lot..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>You and Jughead stand next to the vending machine, watching students go by, talking and laughing.</p><p>Archie appears in front of the machine and presses a few buttons before he reaches down and takes out a can.</p><p>You turn when you hear a grunt of annoyance come from Jughead. You notice his clenched jaw. "Jug, what's up?"</p><p>He ignores you and talks to Archie. "Hey. Heard you two have been hanging out a lot lately."</p><p>You roll your eyes, noticing the clear jealousy in his voice.</p><p>Archie points to you and answers.<br/>"Yeah. Uh, she helped me with my song writing. Listened to a few tracks, gave me her opinion, etc."</p><p>"Really. That's all?"</p><p>"Jug!" You pull him around so he's facing you. You see Archie creep away behind him. You quickly look around the room to see if anyone is watching you both. Then you reach up on your toes and give him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Archie is a friend, okay?"</p><p>"Sure about that?"</p><p>You caress his cheek in your hand. "Jughead.. I like <em>you</em>. Not him."</p><p>"Okay. Yeah. Fine. I'm sorry."</p><p>You reach up once again, ghosting your lips over his. "Don't be. I kinda like this jealous side of you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. MOVING IN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He asks you to move in with him..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>"Can I ask you something? It's kind of a big deal."</p><p>"Yeah, what is it?"</p><p>"We're always together.."</p><p>"Yeah.."</p><p>"And I stay at your house most days."</p><p>"Mhm.."</p><p>"We may as well just live together."</p><p>"Jughead. Are you asking me to move in with you? Because, my answer would be yes."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Yes. A million times; yes."</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Moving in day</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"Is that all you have? The stuff in your bag pack."</p><p>"I don't have a lot of things." He swipes his hand down your back. "But that's okay, I have you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. WAKE UP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested; @spencerisqueen ("Angel")</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Angel</b>
  </span>
  <b> is in a coma..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p class="">"Is she gonna be okay?"</p><p class="">"We can't know that for sure until she wakes up."</p><p class="">"<em>Will</em> she wake up?"</p><p>"I really hope so. You can stay with her for as long as you like, but if she shows signs of waking, call one of the nurses, okay?"</p><p>-</p><p>"Come on, <span class="u">Angel</span>, open your eyes. Please. You have to wake up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. YOU'RE LATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For: Caisey</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p><span class="u"><b>Caisey</b></span> <b>is</b><b> late for date night..</b></p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>You push open the door at Pop's and run inside. You scan the room until you see the familiar grey beanie.</p><p>Walking around the booth, you brush your hand over Jughead's shoulder. He acknowledges you with a, "hm."</p><p>You plop down in the seat opposite him. "I'm so sorry, my Mum, she didn't know I was going out so she was asking a bunch of questions and-"</p><p>He looks up slowly from staring at the table. He looks annoyed. "You're late."</p><p>"Yeah. I was just trying to explain-"</p><p>"By half an hour." He crosses his arms and glares at you. L</p><p>You decide to give up explaining and you glare right back. After a few seconds, you start to think about how stupid this is. You try your absolute best not to laugh, but you accidentally let out a snort sound. Then you go into full on giggling.</p><p>You watch as Jug's face breaks too and he joins in, chuckling. "I knew it!"</p><p>"Pft, what?!"</p><p>"You were messing with me, you ass."<b></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. BREAK UP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: Caisey</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He feels guilty about breaking up with </b>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Caisey</b>
  </span>
  <b>..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>"Y/N! If you can't trust me then what is the point in <em>us</em>!"</p><p>You take a step back and a little gasp slips from your mouth. You battle with yourself to not cry.</p><p>Immediately after speaking, you regret your next sentence. "Fine! Then I guess we're over."</p><p>Jughead reaches for you, but you dodge his touch. "Y/N, that is <em>not</em> what I meant-"</p><p>You turn around quickly, feeling your eyes well up with hot tears.</p><p>"Y/N.."</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Next day</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>You walk into class the next day, and the first face you see: Jughead's.</p><p>He is looking right at you and as you look at him, you see him visibly gulp. You contemplate going over there, talking things through and apologising. But with a strong head and a broken heart, you take a seat as far from him as possible.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">A week later</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Every time you see Jughead, walking the halls, at lunch, in class.. anywhere, you want to approach him. The sadness and guilt you feel overtakes your whole self. And you feel like crying each time.</p><p>This is going to be tough.<b></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. THE NEW GIRL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: Caisey</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Betty introduces him to the new girl, </b>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Caisey.</span>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>"<em>Caisey</em>! Over here." The minute I walk in to Pop's, Betty is shouting my name and waving me over. I walk towards her booth. She gets up to hug me and then I spy the guy sitting next to her.</p><p>"Caisey, Jughead. Jughead, Caisey." Betty smile brightly, glancing between myself and Jughead. I could swear I see her wink too. "She's the new girl I was showing around today."</p><p>'Jughead' stares at me and nods.</p><p>I greet him. "Hey. Uh, Betty says they do the best milkshakes on the planet here."</p><p>He takes a sip of his own. "They do."</p><p>-</p><p>It's only been a few minutes since I took a seat opposite Betty and Jughead. No one has said much. Until, Betty stands abruptly. "Just have to use the bathroom a second.. um." She picks up her empty glass. "May as well take this to the counter on my way."</p><p>She walks away leaving Jughead and I alone.</p><p>Jughead decides then, that he wants to ask me a million questions. "So, what's your favourite milkshake flavour, I um, could order you one?"</p><p>"Chocolate. And I'm good."</p><p>"You got any siblings?"</p><p>You nod. "An older sister."</p><p>"How come you moved here then?"</p><p>"Wanted a change."</p><p>"What from?"</p><p>"Family things."</p><p>"Oh.. um, sorry? Did you find a place okay, settled in and stuff?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Maybe I could help you.. show you around school, around the area?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. That'd be nice."</p><p>He points to the laptop bag leaning against his leg. "You write? I write for the school paper."</p><p>"A little. Sometimes."</p><p>He smiles at me and I can't help smiling back.</p><p>"My mission for the next few weeks is going to be to try and get more than three words out of you per sentence."</p><p>I think back to my answers and then I cover my mouth to try and hide my giggle. "You mean questions. I wasn't aware I was walking into an interview when Bets introduced us."</p><p>"Sorry..I-"</p><p>We're both startled when Betty appears again. She puts down two chocolate milkshakes in front of us. I momentarily wonder why she only ordered two. "You guys getting along then?"</p><p>It clicks. I roll my eyes at Betty, who is clearing trying to set us up already.</p><p>Then you glance out of the corner of your eye. The beanie wearing, cute faced writer is smiling sweetly at you. You feel your cheeks start to heat up. You rest your head in your hands to try and hide the blush. "Maybe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. STARS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You watch the stars together..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>You glance up at the night sky. It is littered with little shining specks. You draw patterns out of them in your mind. "Jughead this is beautiful."</p><p>"So are you." You feel Jughead's stare before you turn and see it.</p><p>You laugh. "I just cringed a little at the amount of cheese."</p><p>"Am I not allowed to be smushy, even on a date?" He holds a hand over his heart, like he is offended.</p><p>You both laugh together, then fall silent for a few more minutes. When you take another peek at your boyfriend, he is already, nay - still staring at you. "Stop it. I thought you brought me here to look at the stars."</p><p>"I did." He pauses and you know he's about to say something romantic again. "You're the brightest one."</p><p>"Wow.." You say, rolling your eyes. Your cheeks betray your fake mockery, heating up and reddening at his compliments. You look at each other for a few more seconds. He then lies on his back and invites you in to cuddle him on the blanket. You gladly follow his lead, snuggling into his side and breathing him in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. CANADA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You get back from a long trip to Canada..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Here you go, anything else, love?" A waitress places in front of you: a glass of your favourite flavoured milkshake, topped off with whipped cream and a cherry.</p><p>"No, that's it, thank you."</p><p>You take the straw between your thumb and forefinger and lean forward to take a sip. You close your eyes, enjoying it after 5 months without a visit to Pop's. When you open them again, you see the door slowly open and your friend walk in.</p><p>Jughead takes a few seconds before he notices you. His eyes widen for a moment, then he stops to look and smile at you. He adjust his jacket and then heads in your direction. "May I?" He points to the empty seat opposite you.</p><p>You grin. "'Course."</p><p>Jughead slides into the booth opposite you. "Welcome back, Y/N!"</p><p>"Thanks Juggy! How you been?"</p><p>"How have I been? Let's talk about how you've been.. I thought you were going to stay in Canada?"</p><p>You shake your head. "Nah. I was only visiting family. And 5 months away from this place, and these milkshakes, how could I do that?"</p><p>You take another sip and Jughead laughs. "True. Okay! I'm going to go and order us something and then I'll come back and you can tell me all about your trip?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me. I'll have another one of these if you don't mind."</p><p>"Got it. Alright then, I'll be just a minute."<b></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. TAKING CARE OF YOU .1/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Y/N is sick..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Jughead presses the back of his hand to your forehead. He switches to his palm and then repeats multiple times. "Jesus, you're so hot."</p><p>You wink up at him and then giggle. "I know right."</p><p>You reach for his face and pull him a little closer to you. You peck his cheek, not wanting to get him sick by kissing his lips. You smile and he finally chuckles at your joke. However, his laughing is cut short after you wiggle your brows at him before breaking into a coughing fit.</p><p>He pulls back immediately. "Stop messing around."</p><p>"C'mon Jug, it's just a cold."</p><p>"I don't care, I'm taking care of you so you have to listen to me."</p><p>"Oh, I have too!?"</p><p>Jughead looks at you with sad eyes. "Fine."</p><p>He points to the other end of the sofa you've been perched on. You lay your head on the pillows where he was pointing. Then he covers you with a fluffy blanket. He quickly rushes to the kitchen and ten minutes later, returns with a bowl of hot soup, a glass of water and some tissues. He also has a your favourite movie tucked under his arm.</p><p>"Y/F/M. Are we watching that?"</p><p>"If you'll stop rolling your eyes and let me take care of you."</p><p>"Okay, okay! But sit on the other chair, I don't want to get you sick too."</p><p>"Meh, I don't care."</p><p>He puts on the movie and then taps your feet so that you'll make room for him. When he's comfy, he gestures for you to come closer, so you shuffle over and lay tucked under his arm, with your head on his chest.</p><p>He kisses the top of your head, then whispers into your hair. "You'd better hurry up and get well so I can kiss you properly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. TAKING CARE OF HIM .2/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>F/B: Favourite Band</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He gets sick and you take care of him..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Juggy♥; </b>I think I've caught your sickness D;</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Y/N; </b>Come over so I can take care of you! Can you make it to mine?x</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Juggy♥; </b>you live two houses away, I think I can manage lol :P</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>As soon as I hear light tapping at my door, I swing it open and pull Jughead inside. I look him over. He has puffy red eyes, dried lips and his forehead is sweaty. "Aw, Juggy."</p><p>"Stop." He tries to pry my hands away when I move to touch his face. "Stop. I'm fine."</p><p>"No, I got you sick, that's not fair."</p><p>"It's fine. I'm the one who encouraged you to lie with me when you weren't well. And I liked getting to watch you sleep."</p><p>I picture the recent weekend when Jughead was the one taking care of me.</p><p>Jughead had put on my favourite movie and made me soup. But before the movie was even halfway, I had fallen to sleep and when I woke up, Jughead's eyes were staring down at me, tired, like he'd been up all night.</p><p>"Watching people sleep is actually a little bit creepy."</p><p>-</p><p>A few minutes later, you've managed to get Jughead to lay down in your bed, covered with a F/B duvet. He's still wearing his beanie, and although you only just noticed this, you ask. "Why don't you take this off?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your beanie. It's going to make you more sweaty."</p><p>He looks at me with wide eyes and doesn't blink for a good thirty seconds. Then he makes a loud and long sigh. He takes a deep breathe. Then I see him struggle to get into a legs crossed position. With his eyes closed, he grips the side of his beanie and takes it off. He holds it with both hands and then looks up at me.</p><p>"Jug, why did that look so painful?"</p><p>"It's a rare occasion when I actually take this thing off."</p><p>"Is that a good or a bad thing? Because I didn't mean to force you to- or-"</p><p>Jughead let's go of the beanie and takes both of my hands. "Stop. I mean, I only take it off with people I trust.."</p><p>"You trust me?"</p><p>"Of course!" He tucks a stray hair behind my ear. "You hear people say sometimes that they have something that is their 'safety blanket'?"</p><p>"Yeah. That's why you wear it all the time? It makes you feel safe?"</p><p>"I feel less vulnerable."</p><p>"Can a safety blanket be a person too?"</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>"Then I think you're mine. I always feel safest around you."</p><p>He grins at me but then frowns. "That's too much pressure."</p><p>"Hey, can I wear it?"</p><p>"My beanie?"</p><p>I lean over and give him a peck to the lips, then rest my forehead against his afterwards. I take the beanie from where it lies on his knee, then pull it over my own head. I whisper in his ear. "How do I look?"</p><p>"Like you're very, very much in danger. My safety won't work for you."</p><p>"Alrighty smart-ass. Let's just sleep now, you have to get better."</p><p>I get up off of the bed to leave. However, in milliseconds, I'm being tugged backwards. I fall onto the bed and into Jug's arms.</p><p>"Last time we did this I passed my sickness to you. I'm sleeping on the sofa."</p><p>"No you're not. Maybe I won't pass it back. Or maybe we will both be sick together this time."</p><p>"Oh how fun that would be-"</p><p>"Shh."</p><p>"Sofa-"</p><p>"Shh."</p><p>"Jughe-"</p><p>"Sleep."</p><p>I cave. "Fine." I slump back into his arms, with his beanie still on my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. DRUNK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: anon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He carries home a very drunk Y/N..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Jughead's POV</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>I quickly reach forward to catch Y/N when she slips from my arms again. She mumbles something but I can't hear so I carry on, pulling her arm around my shoulder. She suddenly turns her head to look at me. She raises her arm and I flinch a little when it balls into a fist. But then, just before her hand reaches me, she points with her index finger and then pokes my cheek. Y/N starts to hysterically laugh.</p><p>"You thoug- thought-" She pauses and hiccups. "I was gon' hit 'chu."</p><p>"This is gonna be a long walk home."</p><p>-</p><p>"You gotta help me out here, Y/N. I need to get my keys. Lean against the wall."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Come on, I just have to get to my back pock- what are you doing?"</p><p>I feel her hand shamelessly slip into the back pocket of my jeans, she fiddles for a while before locating my keys and pulling them out. She leans close to my face. "Well.. say thank you then."</p><p>She drops the keys into my hand. "Thanks.. weirdo."</p><p>"Takes one to know-w-w-w.. one." She nods and then I feel a hard slap to my butt. She giggles and hiccups again.</p><p>"Y/N!"</p><p>"Whatever. You loved it."</p><p>-</p><p>"Okay, do you want anything? Water?" She's sat on the edge of my bed, trying to untie her shoes. Every few seconds, she gets frustrated and makes a growling noise. "I'm just gonna bring you some anyway."</p><p>When I enter with her glass of water and a blanket, she is still trying to get her shoes off. I place the glass on my bedside and throw the blanket on the bed. I kneel down on one leg, lift her left foot and place it on my bent knee. "M'lady. May I help you?"</p><p>"Nooo. I am not.. a baby!" She pushes out her hands and tries to shove me but she gets tired and flops backwards instead.</p><p>"You will never attend another party without me again. I'm going to kill Archie for letting you drink this much."</p><p>"..drink this much."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What?" She echoes me.</p><p>"Are you copying me?"</p><p>"Are you? Yes. Maybe."</p><p>"Okay then."</p><p>-</p><p>It takes a couple of minutes to untie her shoes. When I'm done I stand again. Y/N's eyes are shut and she's snoring loudly, passed out on my bed. I grab her legs and turn her so she is lying the right way. I grab the blanket and throw it over her, avoiding her face area. "Well, goodnight then."</p><p>I plant a quick kiss on her forehead and then take a seat in my desk chair. I just about hear her mumble, "Mmm, thanks baby."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. I BROUGHT PROM TO YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/F/M: Your Favourite Music<br/>C/D: Colour of Dress</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Y/N is upset that she couldn't make prom..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Jughead, just go without me, it's okay. I'll have a movie marathon or something."</p><p>"But it doesn't seem fair. I'm sure we can figure out something else-"</p><p>"Jug. I can't afford a dress. I can't afford a ticket. I'm just broke at the moment."</p><p>"Are you sure? I could just come over to yours."</p><p>"No, no. It's fine. Please, just go have fun and come over after. I want to see you in your fancy clothes. I bet you look hot!"</p><p>You hear his dry laughter on the other end of the phone call. You know how bad he feels that you can't make prom. When he asked you to go with him a month ago, you were so excited.</p><p>"I'll speak to you after, okay? I'll be fine." You continue.</p><p>"Alright.. bye Y/N."</p><p>"Bye, babe. Love you."</p><p>"You too."</p><p>-</p><p>You wake up to the sound of tapping at your window. You look at your laptop, perched on a tower of pillows, with Y/F/M still playing. You tap pause and rub your eyes. The noise at the window turns to rapid knocking. You look over and Jughead's face is there, smiling at you. Pushing aside your duvet, you make your way over to the window and pull it open. He clambers in to the room right away. You jump backwards as he nearly falls. "What the-"</p><p>He rise to his feet and adjusts his suit jacket. "Hey, Juliet."</p><p>"What.. are you.. doing here?"</p><p>"That's a nice greeting."</p><p>You reach over and take his hand for a second. "Sorry. But why aren't you at prom?"</p><p>"My date didn't show up."</p><p>You sigh. "Jughead, I told you-"</p><p>Jughead puts a finger to your lips. "Shush. You said that you couldn't come to prom.. so.. I brought prom to you." He gestures to his outfit. He's wearing the oversized suit jacket, black trousers and a black tie. "It was the best I could do."</p><p>"You look incredible but you didn't have-"</p><p>He interrupts again. "I got you something too."</p><p>He hands you a box. You place it on your bed and then open it while he watches. Inside is a gorgeous, <b>C/D </b>dress. "Oh my- where did you get this? It's beautiful."</p><p>He shrugs. "I scraped up what I had and bought it for you. I'm glad you like it because it was the only one I could afford."</p><p>"Jughead you didn't really have to do this."</p><p>"Shut up for a second and just say thank you."</p><p>You smile, gratefully.. "Thank you."</p><p>"Now, I couldn't get you a ticket though. So, I hope you have some music on that laptop, because we're gonna dance here, right now."</p><p>"Are you serious?" You gape at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, go get changed."</p><p>-</p><p>When you come back into your room, Jughead is sat on the edge of your bed and has Spotify loaded up on your laptop. He glances up at you and you see the smile spread slowly across his face. "You're so beautiful."</p><p>You feel the blush spread over your cheeks. "How did you know my size?"</p><p>"I guessed." He walks over to you, holding out a hand, the other resting on his lower back. "Now.. may I have this dance."</p><p>He bows, grinning. You take his hand and rest the other on his shoulder. "You may."</p><p>-</p><p>The rest of the night is spent dancing and laughing.</p><p>A moment comes, where you feel overwhelmed with gratitude for what Jughead has done for you. Before he can ask about the tear that falls down your face, you stop him. You take his face delicately in your hands, smoothing your thumbs over his skin. "Thank you. I love you so much, Jughead Jones."</p><p>"I love you too." He returns the sentiment, and then you close the distance between your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. DETENTION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Jughead when..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He meets Y/N in detention..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hey." You lean over to the boy in the beanie, and whisper to him.</p><p>He glances around the almost empty classroom. "Me?"</p><p>"Yes, you." You blow a bubble with the gum you're chewing. "I'm looking at you.. talking to you."</p><p>"Uh.. yeah." He chuckles awkwardly, his face pink at the cheeks. "Hi.. Y/N."</p><p>"Ah. You know me."</p><p>"Obviously, you're, like, super popular and stuff. I- I'm Jughe-"</p><p>You interrupt him. "I know who you are."</p><p>He looks surprised. "Y- you know who I am?"</p><p>You mimic his earlier reply. "<b>Obviously</b>. You're that <b>super</b> talented writer.. right? You do the school newspaper?"</p><p>"Uh.. yeah." He nods. "You read that?"</p><p>"Mmhmm." You throw your hair over your shoulder. Then you lean on your desk with your elbows and rest your head in your palms. "So.. how did you get detention."</p><p>"Well, uh- I just-." Jughead starts to explain, but you interrupt him again.</p><p>You lift your hand and glance down at your hands. You study the nail polish for a few seconds. "I got into a fight."</p><p>"Oh.. you did?"</p><p>You avert your attention from your nails and back to Jughead. "You didn't see?"</p><p>"Uh, no."</p><p>"I'm surprised. The whole school was there." You look him up and down, though not in a fascinated kind of way. "Well nearly. You know it was about you."</p><p>"W- what? Me? Why?"</p><p>You pick up your chair and move to sit at Jughead's desk. "One of my girls was talking smack about your writing. I had enough." You say matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Uh.. um-"</p><p>"Like, why didn't she just say it to your face right? Right?"</p><p>"Right.."</p><p>You roll your eyes, pulling out your phone. "That reminds me. I'm so un-friending her."</p><p>"I'm confused."</p><p>You look back to the beanie boy, who is positively sweating now. "Why, gorgeous?"</p><p>"You defended me.. and did you just call me-"</p><p>"Look.. Jughead Jones." You reach forward, fixing a fallen piece of his hair. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush for much longer."</p><p>Jughead's eyes widen. "W-what?"</p><p>You smile at him, fluttering your eyelashes. "You're cute. Hot, actually. I'm hoping you like me too, because I wanna go out. This Saturday?"</p><p>Jughead is dumb struck. He doesn't say anything for a minute or two.</p><p>"Is that a yes or a no?"</p><p>The teacher; who has been sitting at the front of the class the whole time, calls your name. "Y/N!"</p><p>You swivel around in your seat to face him. "Yeah?"</p><p>He points at the clock. "Your time is up, you can go home now."</p><p>"Cool! Thanks Mr." After standing up, you un-clip your bag. You find a small piece of paper and a fluffy topped pen. You jot down your number and circle it with a big heart.</p><p>You hand it to Jughead. "Here. Call me if you wanna go on that date."</p><p>You head for the door and as you leave you blow Jughead and kiss and wink at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. ROBBED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: anon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Y/N has her bag stolen..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"I had fun tonight, Jughead."</p><p>"So.. that means that our first date was a success?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes, it was." You stop in the middle of the road to look at him. He doesn't notice for a few seconds, as he carries on walking a few more steps. When he realises you aren't by his side anymore, he turns back and stands opposite you, his back to the street.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Kiss me, Jughead.."</p><p>"Uh.. huh- What?"</p><p>"Do it." You grab his jacket and pull him closer to you. "Do it." You repeat. You lean up on your toes He laughs nervously and slowly moves in too.</p><p>Just before you're mouths meet, you feel a rush of wind pass you, and you are dragged away from Jughead when your arm is being yanked. You fall to the ground at the force. The strap of your bag slips from your shoulder, and the next thing you see is a figure running away with all your things.</p><p>Jughead shouts something at the thief, but you're breathing is too loud and heavy for you to hear it.</p><p>"Oh my God.." You reach up and pull on Jughead's trousers. "Jug.. Jughead.."</p><p>He sinks to your level. He brushes your hair out of your face and cups your jaw. Then he is lifting your head so he can see your eyes. "Y/N-"</p><p>"Jughead, my shoulder. It hurts really bad."</p><p>"Let me see it."</p><p>You pull down your sleeve enough to show your right shoulder. Jughead's eyes widen. "Is it bad? I fell on it hard."</p><p>"Just bruised. I hope.."</p><p>You feel tears start to form. "He took everything. My phone, my wallet, everything was in there. Jug- Jughead what am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Did you see his face at all?"</p><p>"A little."</p><p>"Then we'll tell the cops. They'll find him and you'll get everything back, okay? I promise."</p><p>You nod and wipe your eyes with your hands.</p><p>"Do you wanna stand up?" You nod again. Jughead stands up by himself first, and then he holds your arm with both hands and lifts you up in one quick movement. Once standing, you wobble a little from your shaking body. Jughead puts an arm around your waist to hold you steady. "Are you good?"</p><p>"Yeah, thank you." You both soon start walking again. You take it slow and Jughead holds you close the whole time.</p><p>-</p><p>"I'm sorry, Juggy."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"We were about to.. you know. Our little moment was ruined."</p><p>"It's not your fault, you didn't exactly plan on being robbed tonight. But, aside from that, and you getting hurt, I wouldn't change tonight for anything. It was still a first date success."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Of course.. I really like you, Y/N."</p><p>A blush spreads across your cheeks. "Back at you, Juggy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. MORNING PECK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Jughead when..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He wakes up before you, and you catch him shirtless..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>You are woken up by a squeak from the bathroom taps, followed by rushing water.</p><p>You reach across the bed. The left side is empty, but still warm. "Jug?"</p><p>His voice comes out echoed in the empty bathroom. "Yeah, in here. What's up?"</p><p>"Why are you awake so early?" You mumble, rubbing your eyes.</p><p>"I wanna get this place unpacked, don't you?"</p><p>You swing your legs over the bed, stand up and make your way to the bathroom. "Yeah, I guess, but, uh-" When you reach the door frame of the bathroom, the first sight you see is Jughead's naked back leaning over the sink. He looks up with his toothbrush in his mouth. He smiles and then proceeds to use his mouthwash. When he's done, he grabs a towel and rubs it over his floppy hair to dry it. "-oi. I mean, hi- good morning."</p><p>You purposefully start fake coughing, embarrassed by your reaction to seeing him doing his morning routine.. shirtless. "What did you want?"</p><p>"I just- it's still early. We could lay in a bit longer before we- um.."</p><p>"Unpack?"</p><p>"Yeah. That."</p><p>"Okay." He throws the towel aside and walks past you. On his way, his pecks you on the lips. It makes you jump a little, but snaps you out of your staring. "Coming then?"</p><p>He takes your hand and you wonder back to the bedroom. You both lay down, facing each other. After some small chatter and giggling over your flustered self only minutes ago, you both fall back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 13 HOURS EARLIER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You try to keep your new relationship a secret..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>9:00 - 9:30 am</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>It's early in the morning on a Monday. You're waiting by your lockers for your first class with Betty and V. You should be tired and dreading the day, but you can only think about what happened last night.</p><p>-</p><p>Betty and V are talking about homework for your next class. You, on the other hand, have spotted Jughead down the corridor. Every few seconds, you add to the conversation. Every other few seconds, you glance over at Jughead and he does the same.</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>"Okay." Veronica makes you jump when she pokes you. You quickly face her and try to bite back your smile. "What's going on with you guys?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Come on, I don't miss anything around here. What's going on between you.. and Mr Jones over there."</p><p>Betty chips in. "Yeah, you have been giving each other heart eyes for the past half an hour."</p><p>Veronica points to Betty and nods. "Mmhmm. So tell us. What happened?"</p><p>"Fine. So.."</p><p>You tell them the short story while picturing the memory in your head.</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>12 hours earlier</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>6:30pm</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"Jughead, what are you doing here?" He is leaning against your front door. He looks out of breath.</p><p>"I wanted to.. talk.. to you.."</p><p>"Come in then."</p><p>-</p><p>"Is this about those rumours, Juggy?"</p><p>"Rumours?"</p><p>"That I apparently have some big crush on you."</p><p>"Uh- yeah. I guess."</p><p>"Just ignore them."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>You nod. But you really want to shake your head and tell him the truth.</p><p>"Well, I only came to find out the truth. Be- because, you know, if you did.. like me, then I- I uh, guess I would've admitted that I.. like you too.."</p><p>"You do? Jughead.."</p><p>"So, I'll be going then." Jughead takes a step closer to your door.</p><p>You can't let him leave so you grab his hand quickly. He pauses. You both look down at your connected hands. He looks up at you with confusion and interest. You move your fingers so that they criss cross with his. "Don't go."</p><p>He steps back to his original spot, and since you had moved forward slightly, you're now closer than you've ever been to one another. "Why?"</p><p>"They aren't rumours." You shuffle forward a tiny bit more and offer your other hand to him. He takes it. "I told Betty.. that I liked you and I guess some people heard and started talking."</p><p>"You-"</p><p>"I like you too, Juggy. Like, a lot."</p><p>He sighs in relief and his shoulders sag. You giggle and he laughs at the awkwardness. And before you know what you're doing, you release both of his hands and grab his face. You pull his face forward so that your breaths mingle. And then you close the distance.</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>9:00 - 9:30am</em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Veronica grabs you by the shoulders and shakes you around. "That is the cutest thing I've ever heard in my entire life."</p><p>"Okay, okay, jeez."</p><p>"Oh come on, Y/N. That is some romantic movie scene right there."</p><p>You find yourself giggling along with her after a while.</p><p>"So what is your ship name gonna be?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. HARD TO IGNORE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You get jealous of Betty..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>You watch with envy as your boyfriend jokes and laughs with Betty. For days, weeks, you've been watching them get closer. Although, you trust Jughead with your life, it still worries you. You try and try again, to ignore them. You look away as much as you possibly can.</p><p>One day, however, when you see Betty smooths her hand damn Jughead's arm, you decide that you have had enough. You have to say something.</p><p>You walk quickly over to where the two "friends" are standing. They both turn when you clear your throat. Betty talks first. "Hey, Y/N."</p><p>"Hi. What's so funny over here then?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing really."</p><p>You look pointedly at Jughead. "Really? You were just laughing at," You shrug, "..'nothing'?"</p><p>Jughead pats Betty on the shoulder and mouths something to her. She then adjusts her bag and starts to walk down the corridor. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you guys at lunch."</p><p>Jughead then pats your shoulder, grabbing your attention away from watching Betty leave. "What was that?"</p><p>"What was what?"</p><p>"Come on, Y/N. Why were you being so rude to Bets?"</p><p>You scoff at the nickname. "'Bets'?  Are you kidding?"</p><p>"Oh my g- okay, I get it."</p><p>"Get what!?"</p><p>He touches your nose and you immediately slap his hand away. "You're jealous of her."</p><p>"What!? No!"</p><p>"You so are."</p><p>"I'm not!"</p><p>"It's okay. Y/N, you don't think I get jealous when I see you flipping your hair and giggling with other guys."</p><p>"I do not do that!" You go to slap his arm but he catches your hand and walks you back so that you hit the lockers. You look around and then relax when you see that there's only one other student in the hall, who has his headphones in.</p><p>"Shush. You do. And it's drives me crazy."</p><p>"Sorry.."</p><p>"Betty and I are friends, okay? Just. Friends."</p><p>"Okay! Fine. I believe you." You both go silent for a while. "Jughead."</p><p>His eyes flicker between your lip and eyes. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Can you kiss me now please, or just let go-"</p><p>"I'll take option one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. FIRST KISS(ES)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He kisses you during a game of Never Have I Ever..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Never have I ever.. kissed more than one person."</p><p>Betty, Veronica, Archie and Jughead all hold up their pieces of paper with 'I Have' on them. You suddenly feel like you don't belong with this group. They all prompt you to hold up an answer when they notice that you're the one left out. Slowly, and hesitantly you lift your 'I Have Not' paper.</p><p>Betty seems a little surprised and then changes the question a little and directs it at you. "Never have I ever kissed anyone?"</p><p>You keep your paper lifted while everyone else's are now on the floor or in their laps. You look down at your feet, trying to hide the shame.</p><p>"Y/N? Is that true? Have you really not had-"</p><p>You start to get aggravated. "Come on. Is it that big of a deal!?"</p><p>"No, no no. Of course not."</p><p>Veronica flicks your braid over your shoulder and rests her hand there. "What my dear Betty is trying to say is that you are a very smart, very gorgeous human being and any guy would be lucky to get your first kiss. She is just curious."</p><p>Betty is taken aback by the perfect analysis of her thoughts, but she nods along the whole time. "Yep. Yeah. That's it."</p><p>-</p><p>A few hours later, everyone has left your house but Jughead, who is helping you clean up after the party. Halfway through stacking cups you turn around and place a hand on Jughead's arm. With all the courage you can muster, you ask him a question you never wanted to have to ask any guy.</p><p>"Juggy.. will you, um, will you.. be my first kiss?"</p><p>He drops the cups. They roll around on the floor but he ignores them and stares at you wide eyed.</p><p>"I mean, uh.. are you sure? Like, why? Don't you want your first kiss to be with someone you're.. in to? It's important for a lot of people and-"</p><p>You think about confessing something then, but decide to plead with him instead. "Please. Juggy.."</p><p>He takes a minute and then smiles, nervously. His hands are suddenly on your cheeks, and as if it's completely normal, yours fly to his elbows. He looks at you with a serious expression. "Is this okay? Touching you.."</p><p>You nod, though you feel your hands shaking slightly. He must feel it too, because his fingers are suddenly interlocked with yours. He gives you a reassuring smile. "Verbal answer.. please. I'm not going to do something that you aren't certain about."</p><p>"Yes." You whisper. "I am sure. Now, please, put your hands back here-"</p><p>You pull his hands back up to your face and then let go of them. Yours go back to his elbows. The next thing you know, your eyes are fluttering closed and Jughead's lips are on your own. You feel a shiver run down your body. It's quickly followed by the feeling of warmth and invitation. You find yourself pushing against his mouth, wanting a little more.</p><p>He pulls away, after a while, and you feel his breathe as he sighs. You look up at him and see him a totally new light. His eyes flutter for a while, before he opens them and looks back at you. You feel your heart start to beat faster and faster. His hands stay still on both sides of your face, and then he gives you kindest of smiles. "I probably shouldn't say this, but I- I've wanted to do that for a long time."</p><p>Your mouth forms an 'o' at his confession and you move your hands up to his shoulders.</p><p>"Me too.." You feel another puff of air leave Jughead's surprised mouth. "And now I'm glad you were my first."</p><p>Jughead repeats your words. "Me too."</p><p>You stand on your toes, so that you are almost his exact height. "So.. can we like, do that again.. now? Plea-"</p><p>You gasp when his interrupting mouth is on yours again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. MILKSHAKE AND FRIES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You pay for his food, knowing that he is currently broke..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Carrying a tray, you slowly and carefully walk towards the booth yourself and Jughead picked. On the tray are two baskets of fries and two milkshakes, both chocolate. When you reach him, you take one of each item and put them on your side, and put the rest on his. You quickly return the tray back to the counter. When you get back to the booth, Jughead's eyes flick down to the food in front of him, and then up at you. He blinks once, with his mouth slightly open. As you sit, you grab the straw from your glass and take a couple of sips of shake.</p><p>You gesture to Jughead. "Aren't you gonna eat anything?"</p><p>"I've told you before, you don't have to keep paying for random things for me."</p><p>"I don't mind."</p><p>"But you will when your wallet is empty because you keep buying me things."</p><p>"Juggy, I'm just trying to help, okay? It's just lunch, now eat."</p><p>He leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. "I'm broke, but I'm okay. I can handle eating only toast and crackers all day."</p><p>"I care for you so much, Jug, and that's no way to live."</p><p>"It's my way." He pushes the basket away.</p><p>You frown at him, and you start to feel sad for him again. You look at a painting to try and distract yourself. A diner is no place to get upset or cry.</p><p>"Don't do that." Jughead's hand rubs your forearm and you turn to face him again. "Don't be sad for me, I'm fine."</p><p>"I just want to help."</p><p>"And I appreciate it but-"</p><p>"No. No 'buts'. Just eat it the food." You push the basket back. "I'm gonna keep helping you, whenever you need something important, and I'm gonna do it until you find your feet, and then, I'll let you pay me back. But for now, just accept it and stop complaining. I mean.. it's free food, Jug."</p><p>He stares at you with wide eyes. "O- kay then, Miss. I accept this deal."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"You know you can be really bossy when you want to be, right?" He takes a couple of fries and holds them up so you can see. Then he finally eats them. "Ew. Y/N."</p><p>"What now?"</p><p>"They've gone cold."</p><p>"And who's fault is that, huh?"</p><p>"Maybe yours.. for not lecturing me earlier." He laughs and you roll your eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. JULIET</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You sneak him in to your room..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>When you hear a clanging sound, you quickly move over to your window. Pulling it up, you look down to see Jughead step on the ladder. He climbs up slowly.</p><p>You gesture for him to hurry but he frowns and you and mouths, "I don't wanna fall."</p><p>Once finally all the up, he leans over the ledge and takes a long breath. "Hey there, Juliet."</p><p>"Romeo." You greet him simply.</p><p>You giggle and grab his arm to help him up. He looks around a little before taking a seat on the edge of your bed. You slide the window back down and lock it.</p><p>"I told my mum I was sick and needed a nap so we have to be quiet."</p><p>Before he can answer, you walk to him, grab his face and press your lips together. The force causes you both to fall backwards. He catches you, and when he tries to sit back up, you shake your head and shove him back down again.</p><p>He laughs. "Is this the only reason you called me over?"</p><p>You pull away and smirk. "Maybe." You cock your head to the side. "You got a problem with that? Huh?"</p><p>Jughead runs his hands down to waist and pulls you back down to him. "Hell no."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. FAILED COOKIES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You've just taught him how to bake the perfect cookies..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Okay, now just put them in the oven, and you're done."</p><p>Jughead leans down to put the tray of cookie dough in to the oven. He smiles proudly and takes off his oven gloves.</p><p>"Good job."</p><p>"Yeah!" He says excitedly.</p><p>You jump up on the counter, you legs dangling over. You spot the the bowl next to you. One spoonful of dough still sits there. "What's wrong with this?"</p><p>"There wasn't enough room on the tray."</p><p>You reach in with your and pick out a few chocolate chips. You happily throw them into your mouth, one by one.</p><p>Jughead randomly touches your knee, making you jump. The few chocolate chips left in your hand fall on the floor.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You made me drop them!"</p><p>"Ooh. Sorry." He bends down and picks them up. "Here you go."</p><p>You slap them out of his hand. "Are you kidding? That's gross." They fall and roll around the kitchen tiles on the floor.</p><p>He laughs before placing both of his hands on your knees this time. "Thanks for teaching me."</p><p>"Cookies are standard. Next time I'll find a harder recipe."</p><p>"There's gonna be a next time?"</p><p>"You want more lessons? Want all my tips and secrets?"</p><p>"Heck yes."</p><p>"Then there will be more lessons. What do you want to learn next?"</p><p>"I don't know.. lady's choices."</p><p>You frown while you think. "How about a full on roast dinner."</p><p>"Cool. Sounds good."</p><p>You nod and then you catch Jughead staring intensely, but not at your eyes. You jump down from the counter and immediately start to poke at your own face. "What? Is there something on me?"</p><p>"You just got a little-" He swipes a finger over your bottom lip. "Chocolate. See."</p><p>He then does something you never thought you'd see him do. He shows you the tiny spec of chocolate on his finger and then licks it off himself. It's silent for a few seconds before his eyes widen and he backs away a little. "Uh. Ha, um- that was kinda weird, right."</p><p>"Maybe a little bit." Then without hesitation, you wrap your arms around his waist and pull him in for a full on, heated make out session.</p><p>-</p><p>You pull apart, flustered and breathy when a loud beeping starts going off around your house. You peek behind Jughead and notice that the timer you had set has already gone back to '00.00'.</p><p>"Shit! Jug, the cookies!"</p><p>"I burned them? On my first try." Jughead swipes a hand through his hair, looking frustrated.</p><p>You smirk, pulling him back to you once again. "It was worth it." You peck his lips again and then he breaks out into a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. PDA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He doesn't kiss you in front of yours friends, and explains why..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>You run over to Jughead the second you see him come around the corner. He's smiling but he glances around the hallway awkwardly. When you reach him you put your hands on his shoulders. "Hey babe!"</p><p>You lean in for a kiss but he dodges it. You laugh, thinking that he's just messing with you. When you lean in again and he turns his head completely, you let go of him. "What is it?"</p><p>Jughead faces you again, frowning. "Stop."</p><p>"Stop what?"</p><p>"Trying to- ya know."</p><p>"Why? What's wrong with wanting to kiss my boyfriend?"</p><p>"Nothing, just- we've only been dating a month."</p><p>"So? Everyone knows already. Why are you being like this?"</p><p>"I'm just not a big fan of the whole pda thing, okay." You tilt your head at him. As much as you respect his own opinions, you still feel a little hurt. He sighs when he sees your expression. "Look, it doesn't mean that I don't want to.. kiss you, just- I'd rather it be a thing just for us, y'know?"</p><p>You stay silent and before you can register what is happening, he takes your arm and leads you down the corridor and into a small space between some lockers. You look around and acknowledge that there are no students to be seen here. Then Jughead, holds your head in his hands and kisses you, slowly and passionately. When he pulls away, you're left feeling like a thousand butterflies are flying around in you stomach.</p><p>You balance yourself on his shoulders again. "Okay, I get it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. STYDIA?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Y/N helps him through a panic attack..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Y/N, I can't- I can't breathe."</p><p>"Okay, okay, let's go somewhere quiet a sec, okay."</p><p>You lead Jughead into a supplies closet. He slides on to the floor, and you follow. The limited space means that your knees are touching and you can feel his breath hitting you.</p><p>Taking a breath yourself, you try to remain calm. Jughead is your focus. So.. focus!</p><p>You lay a hand on his right shoulder. "Think of something else."</p><p>"Like.. what?"</p><p>"I don't know. Happy things. Friends. Family."</p><p>He looks up at you with wide eyes, and furrowed brows.</p><p>"Okay.. not family then. Just- just try and slow your breathing."</p><p>He tries to take a deeper breath, but fails.</p><p>"Okay, um-" Your other hand slides to his left shoulder. Your mind wanders for a few seconds, trying to think of something, anything that could help. Then, something clicks and you remember an article you had seen while scrolling through Tumblr one day.</p><p>You slide both hands up to his jaw. Your thumbs stroke gently over his skin. "Just look at me. Keep looking at me, okay?"</p><p>He nods frantically, and then, before you can change your mind or think too much, you dive in and attach your lips to his.</p><p>It's so desperate in efforts to help him, that your lips don't connect like a 'normal' kiss. It is just your own lips squashed against his for a few seconds.</p><p>Your mind is swept clear of any thoughts. All you can focus on is the fact that, despite the situation; you are kissing Jughead Jones.</p><p>You feel his lashes move against your own eyelids. He's closed his eyes. He starts to physically relax against you. That's when you pull away, slowly. Part of you wonders if you're trying to end this kiss or savour it..</p><p>When your lips part, you can't convince yourself to pull away farther. Your nose bumps against Jughead's.</p><p>When your eyes peel open, Jughead looks confused. Then his expression turns to gratitude and surprise. Raised brows and a small open mouthed smile.</p><p>"H-how?"</p><p>You fall back in to a crossed legs position, letting him go completely now. You glance at the floor, start to pick at a piece of thread on your shirt, then look back at him again. "I read once that.. holding your breath can stop a panic attack. So- when I kissed you.. you held your.. breath."</p><p>"I did?"</p><p>"Yeah. You did."</p><p>"That was really smart." He shuffles onto his knees. "Thank you."</p><p>You laugh nervously. For a few seconds, you both just sit and take turns peeking at each other.</p><p>When you look down at your watch and see that it's almost been a full thirty five minutes, you decide it's to probably get back to class.</p><p>You stand up, brushing dust from the floor from your jeans. Extending a hand, you offer it to Jughead.</p><p>"You wanna try to get up now?"</p><p>"Yeah.. Yeah."</p><p>He takes your hand, and once out of the closest and into the hallway.. you don't let go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. MORNING AFTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: anon ("Kat")</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Kat </em>
    </b>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>gets drunk and wakes up in Archie's bed, thinking she's cheated..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>You look around the room quickly after realising it belongs to Archie. Your clothes are draped over his desk chair, and you're wearing one of his hoodies, which is big enough to cover you to the knees. You feel the bed move, so you clutch the blanket to your chest. When you look up, Archie is sat on the floor with his back against the bed. He's shirtless and only wearing sweatpants. You let out a loud gasp and bring your hand to your mouth quickly. The noises make him look up. A bright light is shining on his face from his phone. He smiles.</p><p>"Kat! Finally awake. Man, you're gonna have a killer hangover."</p><p>He gets up and sits on the bed. Your head suddenly starts to spin and you feel sick. "Get away from me! Okay, leave me alone!"</p><p>"Kat, it's okay, look, I can-" He leans forward to pat your arm.</p><p>You dodge him. "Don't touch me! Please, just, tell me we didn't- tell me, we did not-"</p><p>"Don't freak out! Please, um, you know what.. I'm gonna go get your boyfriend."</p><p>"No. No."</p><p>"Wait there." Archie runs out of the room before you can make any kind of move to stop him.</p><p>-</p><p>"What the hell are you doing in Archie's bed!?" Five minutes later, you see Jughead in the doorway. He's frowning and glances between your clothes, which are in a pile on the floor, and you.</p><p>"Jughead. Jughead, I'm sorry- I- I don't know what happened, Jug-, Jug-"</p><p>You find yourself unable to talk when your head starts spinning and your heart starts to beat faster and faster.</p><p>"Shit. Kat!"</p><p>You start to find it harder to breathe.</p><p>"Kat, listen. I was joking around. Calm down, okay." You feel Jughead move on to the bed, his knees connect with yours and he grabs your face.</p><p>Your eyes dart between his. "W-what? How.. how could it be okay?"</p><p>"I was messing around. You got drunk last night.. I was tipsy. I couldn't carry you up here, so Archie did. We both left the room and then Betty helped you change into his hoodie. Okay, are you listening? Nothing happened with you and Archie, I was watching you from the desk chair all night. I only left when I saw you start to wake up. I was, uh.. I was gonna make you breakfast and bring it in here for you.."</p><p>As he tells the story, your breathing returns to normal. When he sees you've calmed down, he sighs in relief. But when you frown at him, he frowns back. You grab his hands and push them away.</p><p>"You- you're an asshole."</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry, I probably should not do pranks."</p><p>"You call that a prank? I thought I was gonna pass out, I couldn't breathe."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, never again."</p><p>"So, you're.. sure nothing happened."</p><p>"Kat, I swear. Archie would never do that, and I know you wouldn't either, drunk or not."</p><p>"Okay, good. But, I still think I'm gonna-"</p><p>"Pass out?"</p><p>"No. Vomit. So move." You quickly stand up, wobbling a little and then rush to the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. REST IN PEACE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: anon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He visits your grave on the first anniversary of your death..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Jughead's POV</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>I stand above her grave, speechless. This morning I had a full speech planned out, but now that I'm here.. Nothing. What do I say? I stand there for at least ten minutes more before I force myself to talk.</p><p>I kneel down and lay her favourite flowers down. Then, still on my knees, I tell her everything I wish I could've.. before the accident.</p><p>"<b>Erin.. </b>I- I wish I had had the guts to tell you how I really felt, but I just didn't want to lose you.. and now- now I've lost you forever." I take a quick moment to catch my breath and wipe away tears I feel rolling down my cheeks.</p><p>"We are.. were best friends and I didn't want to risk it. I loved you, and I still love you. It's a year later and you're the only person still on my mind, all day every day. I'm so sorry, I miss you so much and I hope you're resting in peace."</p><p>I run my finger along her name, engraved in to the headstone. "I'll see you very soon."<b></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. SOULMATE TATTOOS *AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note; I really love this idea, for any kind of imagine or book so I've based this imagine on myself being the reader. So, science IS actually my least favourite subject. And I obviously do love reading, which is the explanation for my choice of tattoo, but you can, of course, imagine these things are different when you read. Everything I've based on myself will be underlined so that you can change it.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You discover his 'soulmate' tattoo..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Jughead is sitting opposite me on my bed full of study books. Tonight, it's <span class="u">Science</span>, my least favourite subject. As usual, I find myself wandering away from the conversation of physics. Instead, I sit and admire my boyfriend's face. Mapping out every mole and freckle. My eyes go higher, until I furrow my brows at his beloved beanie. Curiosity gets the better of me. "Why do you wear that beanie all the time? You know it's summertime, right?"</p><p>He looks up slowly at me and squints his eyes. "I knew you weren't listening to me. We have a test soon, and you need to concentrate."</p><p>He taps the rubber side of his pencil against his notebook.</p><p>"Answer my question first?" I flutter my lashes at him, hoping it will persuade him.</p><p>It does. He huffs. "You want me to take it off?"</p><p>I nod and feel a random burst of excitement at seeing him without the beanie for the first time. "But only if you're okay with it."</p><p>"This is us. You and me. I couldn't be more comfortable." He smiles and then he grabs it from the top and pulls it off. He drops it in to his lap and then shakes his hair into a presentable state.</p><p>"I don't get it."</p><p>"Just wait a sec." He pushes some of the books aside and shuffles closer to me. "Come 'ere."</p><p>I crawl over a to him a little bit and then sit with my legs crossed. He does the same, so that our knees are touching. He turns his head, and then I see it. Behind his right ear are two sets of <span class="u">quote marks</span>, tattooed into his skin. "Jughead.. why have you never shown me this?"</p><p>"Because.. the soulmate thing that happens around here. I just- even if our tattoos don't say we're meant for each other," He takes my hands in his. "I know that we are."</p><p>"That's sweet, Jug, but I have to show you something too.." I turn around so my back is to him. "Can you lift my shirt please. Just up to my neck."</p><p>"O- okay."</p><p>I feel tingles chase each other along my spine as his knuckles brush my skin. I hear his gasp when he see my own, matching tattoos. He traces the shape of them, causing shivers to chase each other down my throughout my body.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Y/N.."</p><p>I quickly turn back around, while pulling down my shirt again. I interrupt whatever he was about to say. "I love you, Juggy, so much."</p><p>"I love you too!"</p><p>I reach up and swipe a thumb over his tattoo again, before I throw myself into his arms. I sit on his crosses legs and wrap my own around his waist. As our lips connect, studying is forgotten. And as we kiss each other with all we have, I'm drawn to his tattoo. My thumb remains to glide over it every second. His own hands have found their way under my shirt and up to my shoulder blades, where he traces my inked skin over and over. Every time the pads of his fingers swipe over my inked skin, I swear, I can see fireworks behind my eyes.<b></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. BITTEN *AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested; @CTheshadowhunter (WattPad)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You both live in Beacon Hills. Your best friend, Scott, saves your life when you get into a car accident, but has to bite you in the process..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Scott! Help! Someone!"</p><p>Your heart is pounding. Drops of sweat slide down your face as you try to stay as still as possible. Only seconds ago, you dared to look down at your legs, but the site almost made you throw up.</p><p>"Y/N!? Y/N!?"</p><p>"Scott! I'm- here.. help me, please!" You yell as loud as you can.</p><p>"Oohh- my g- Y/N."</p><p>"I know, I know. Get me out, please!"</p><p>Scott pops his head through the car window. He looks down at your legs which are crushed. Then he pulls at your seat belt to try and unbuckle it, but it won't budge.</p><p>"Okay, keep still." He flicks out his claws and tears through the material. The belt loosens around me. "I'm going to try and pull you out, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>You nod frantically, desperate to be free. He tightly holds your arm and pulls. The tugging is nothing compared to the pain in your trapped legs.</p><p>"I can't. I- your legs- Y/N.. I'm really sorry, but I don't know what else to do and I'm really starting to panic so- I'm sorry about this.. please.. forgive me-"</p><p>You want to question him, but before a word can leave your mouth, you feel his sharp, pointed werewolf teeth sink into the flesh of your arm. Then, he uses all his werewolf strength to pull your legs free and get you out of the car.</p><p>All you can remember after that, is the crunching of dried leaves as you hit the ground.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Four days later</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>An hour passes since you woke, and Scott, Jughead and Melissa come in to your room.</p><p>Melissa questions you for a few minutes before wishing you well and leaving.</p><p>Scott is first to talk next. "Y/N- I-"</p><p>"I know. Scott, I remember." You gesture for him to come closer.</p><p>"You- you do?"</p><p>"It's okay." You grab his hand to reassure him. "You did what you had to do."</p><p>"Are you kidding?" Jughead frowns at you and then glares at Scott. He releases your hand. "The bite could have killed you, Y/N!"</p><p>"But it didn't, babe."</p><p>Jughead glances at you, horrified. "That's not the point!"</p><p>Scott remains calm, and he still speaks with so much guilt. "He's right, I should have found another way to help you.. tried harder-"</p><p>"Stop." You roll your eyes. "There wasn't anything else. I was in too much pain to be in there any longer. Scott, you saved me. That's all that matters."</p><p>Scott smiles and takes your hand once again. Jughead is holding the other. You notice Jug's annoyed expression, and know he's about to argue again.</p><p>"Hey! Stop. Can we chill out and not argue while I'm lying here.. slowly becoming a werewolf."</p><p>Scott stands up. "You may not become one yet. You could take another form.. but, um, whatever happens, whatever you become, I'll be here for you." You smile. He continues. "Feel better, okay. Because we have some training to do."</p><p>"Thanks Scotty."</p><p>As soon as he leaves, Jughead starts rambling. "I know you say it's not his fault but, this is just- you're- you're gonna be a were.. something and- this is just crazy."</p><p>You reach up and run your fingers through his soft hair. He relaxes almost instantly, loving the feeling of your nails scratching his scalp.</p><p>"Jughead, it's okay. It's gonna be hard at first, yes, but.. I was bit.."</p><p>You shrug.</p><p>"..and there's nothing we can do to change that now. So, we have to deal with it. And I'm not just gonna need Scott, I need you too.. you're my anchor."</p><p>"I will be, no matter what."</p><p>"But you have to stop being rude to Scott. He saved my life and I wouldn't be here, talking to you and holding your hand if he didn't do what he did. Please-"</p><p>"Okay. Fine. I'll play nice."</p><p>"Good. Now can you please get up here and lie with me so I can sleep." You pat the bed.</p><p>He pecks your forehead before clambering onto the bed and fitting himself beside you. He traces the side of the bandage that covers where the bite was, before it healed completely only hours ago.</p><p>"I love you, Y/N."</p><p>"Mm, love you."</p><p>You slowly doze off, and a secret tear slips from your eye. You dream about everything and anything that could go wrong ever, now that you are Beacon Hills' latest supernatural creature.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. PARTY CLEAN UP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Jughead when..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>You fall asleep while cleaning up after a party..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yep, thanks for coming. Bye!" You slide down against the front door.</p><p>Jughead laughs from across the room. "You okay there?"</p><p>"Yeah." You find your feet and start walking around the living room, stacking cups. "I'm just glad the party's done with."</p><p>"You didn't drink tonight?"</p><p>"No. Last time I drank at my own party, things went missing from my house, so.."</p><p>"Wow. People."</p><p>"Same." You walk over to the sofa and flop on to it.</p><p>-</p><p>You slowly peel open your eyes. Images of the mess from last night pop up in your mind and you jump into a sitting position. There's a blanket wrapped around your body. You also notice that you were lying on pillows. You scan the room and your mouth hangs when you there is no mess to be seen.</p><p>"Jughead?"</p><p>You hear a soft 'hm?' from behind you. When you turn, his is sitting at the dining table, hugging a pillow to his chest.</p><p>"Was this you?"</p><p>He nods, eyes still closed.</p><p>"You didn't have to do thi-"</p><p>"Shush. Just say thank you and go back to sleep."</p><p>You huff. "Thank you. But I'm not going back to sleep until you come and lie here. I'll go up to my room."</p><p>"Here's good."</p><p>"No, come on. The dining chair can't be comfy." You walk over to him and take his hand. He gets up and you walk him over to the sofa. "Go on. Sleep there. Much more comfy."</p><p>Jughead flops down, hand still in yours. He snuggles into the soft material as you use your free hand to throw a blanket over him.</p><p>When you make a move, heading for your room, you feel a tug at your jumper. You turn around and Jughead is looking up at you.</p><p>"Join me."</p><p>You raise your eyebrows at his request. "Really?"</p><p>Jughead shuffles over, making room for you. "Why not? Come on."</p><p>Feeling giddy, you lay down on the sofa next to Jughead. He immediately wraps his arms around you. "Mm. Much, much more comfy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. HABITS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested: "Summer"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em><span class="u">Summer</span> has a habit that he finds adorable..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Hey Summer!"</p><p>Jughead takes a seat opposite you in the booth.</p><p>"About time, I've been waiting ten minutes already."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>He picks up your spoon and starts eating the ice cream you had ordered.</p><p>"Hey! First you're gonna be late, and then you're gonna eat my food."</p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't have ordered my favourite flavour."</p><p>You try to act mad, but his comment makes you giggle.</p><p>"Stop doing that."</p><p>You frown, confused. "Laughing?"</p><p>"No." He points to your nose. "That little twitchy thing your nose does when you smile."</p><p>"Really? I can't help it, it's a habit."</p><p>"But it's so cute and it's distracting."</p><p>"Oh my God."</p><p>"It is, it's adorable."</p><p>"Okay, okay, I get it. Please stop."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. INTERRUPTED KISSES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your alone time gets interrupted by Betty..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N, I'm bored..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then come over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it's 9 at night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So? You can stay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you sure?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, we could watch a movie?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alright, I'll be over in a few</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be waiting by the door xx</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>You hear light tapping against the window on your door. Since you're standing right next to it, just like your text said, it only takes a second for you to swing it open. "Hey babe."</p><p>"'Babe'? I think I like that."</p><p>You pull Jughead inside and shut the door. He stumbles back a little bit when you attack him for a hug. His arms slide around your waist and he buries his head in the crook of your neck.</p><p>You peck his cheek as you pull back to look at him. "I missed you."</p><p>"I missed you too." You cock your head to the side, smiling. Jughead frowns. "What?"</p><p>"I was just thinking how ridiculous it is that we saw each other four hours ago and we're saying I missed you."</p><p>Jughead laughs. "We're that couple."</p><p>"The cheesy couple who can't live a day without each other."</p><p>Jughead nods. "That one."</p><p>"I can live with that." You lace your fingers with his. "Come on."</p><p>You lead him to the sofa, where you've laid out a blanket, pillows and [your favourite snack].</p><p>-</p><p>"This is nice."</p><p>"Yeah, it is."</p><p>Both you and Jughead are now wrapped up on the sofa. The movie is already half way through. One of your arms is hugging Jughead's waist, the other pulls the blanket up close to your chin.</p><p>He randomly moves his head to place a kiss on your cheek, your nose, and then your forehead. It makes you giggle.</p><p>"I love that sound." You sink further into the sofa, trying to hide your growing blush from him. "When was the last time we were actually alone? I don't even remember.."</p><p>"Oh. Well, about that.."</p><p>"We're always being interrupted.. but now.."</p><p>Jughead turns completely, causing you to have to sit up. Before you can get a word out he pecks your lips. Once. Twice. Then a dozen more times.</p><p>Words forgotten, you grab his neck. His hands come up to your waist and his thumbs rub circles there, making you feel all kinds of dizzy.</p><p>Suddenly, the tap in the kitchen is switched on. Jughead jumps back and falls off of the sofa. You just freeze and hold a hand over your slightly swollen lips. "That's what I was trying to tell you before you.."</p><p>Jughead stands up and takes his place back on the sofa. "Right. So we aren't completely alone then?"</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Me too!" Betty walks over to us, glass of water in hand. "I'm sorry I ruined your little make out session right there. You guys are seriously the cutest couple. You're like.. made for each other."</p><p>Jughead and I stay silent.</p><p>"Anyway, I'll let you get back to it, goodnight."</p><p>She briskly leaves the room and heads back to mine, locking the door behind her.</p><p>Jughead turns around with a quirked brow. "Um.. do you wanna explain?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Juggy. She needed a place to stay tonight, her mum isn't in the best mood at the moment."</p><p>He huffs. "I guess that's sweet of you. But I should probably go."</p><p>Jughead stands up, reaching for his jacket on the coffee table. Your immediate response is to grab his hand. "Wait!"</p><p>He looks down at you with sad eyes. "This is awkward. I'll come over another night, promise."</p><p>Jughead kisses your forehead and then heads for this door.</p><p>"Jughead!" You practically leap off of the sofa and run to him. Before he can open the door, you stand in the way, blocking him. "Don't go. Stay. Please. We were having such a nice night."</p><p>Jughead tenses up when you reach for a kiss. "We never get any alone time and I just want our private moments to be.. you know, actually private."</p><p>You sigh. "You are being a tad over dramatic. Betty does not care. Okay? She's our friend and she's happy for us. She doesn't give a crap that I am making out in my own home by the way with the guy that I love. She would've stayed somewhere else otherwise.. what?"</p><p>Jughead is looking at you like you've grown two heads.</p><p>"What?" You ask again.</p><p>"You.. you love me? You've never.. you never said that before."</p><p>"I haven't?" He shakes his head, and then moves to sit back down on the sofa. You follow him. "Well.. I do. And Betty knows it, which is why she went back to bed and left us here t-"</p><p>He cuts off your rambling by, once again, pulling you to his lips. Butterflies erupt in your stomach, and you eyes flutter closed. They pop open for a quick second when he does the unexpected. He pulls away a little bit and then bites your lip softly.</p><p>You feel the tingles everywhere. Little goosebumps chasing themselves up your spine, arms, legs and scalp.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>You grin. "So are you still going home?"</p><p>Jughead's eyes flicker over your body. He leans into your neck and starts to pepper kisses there. "No way."</p><p>-</p><p>The rest of the night consists of making out until midnight and then falling asleep on his bare chest.</p><p>When you wake up, he is gone. You reach for your phone, when you hear a crinkling sound. Under your pillow, Jughead has left a note.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Best. Night. Ever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanted to stay forever but I need to get my school things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me there? I'll wait at your locker for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jughead</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. FIRST DATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>finally</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> have your first date..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Jughead pulls out a seat for you. "Want me to hang up your jacket?"</p><p>"Yes, please." You shrug of your favourite [colour] leather jacket and hand it to him. He holds it over his arm.</p><p>"Sit down."</p><p>"Thank you." You take a seat and Jughead pushes you in, so that your knees are under the table.</p><p>He rushes off to hang up your jacket. Then he scurries to the kitchen.</p><p>-</p><p>About a half an hour later, he returns with [your favourite meal].</p><p>"Shall we eat?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you, Jug. It looks amazing."</p><p>He smiles gratefully and proceeds to pick up his knife and fork. "So, this is finally happening, huh?"</p><p>You feel your cheeks heat up. "Yeah. It's taken a while."</p><p>"Well I decided I wanted to cook for you, since I've been learning and practicing a lot lately."</p><p>"The lessons have done you well."</p><p>He laughs. "Thank you. I've been going out of my mind trying to make our first date perfect."</p><p>You look around the room.</p><p>It's dimly lit. Dark, but light enough to see your food. There are two different sized candles between you. On the counter in the kitchen, you can see from here, that there are strawberries and chocolate waiting.</p><p>Then you look at Jughead. He's dressed up for you. He's wearing a dark blue button up shirt, with a jacket over the top. Along with a patterned tie. And even on a date, he still has on his beanie, but it's cute. It's him.</p><p>"It is. It's perfect."</p><p>You stare over at him and his eyes flicker up to yours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. STUPID BEANIE *AU*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next five imagines were part of my "Jughead Movie Week" on WattPad. They will all be based on some of my favourite movies. <br/>Hope you enjoy them!<br/>-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Movie; 10 Things </b>
    <b>I</b>
    
    <b>Hate</b>
    <b> About You</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You write a poem after finding out that he was paid to go out with you..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>You stand at the front of the class, staring down at the notebook in your hand. You take a breath and then look over at Jughead who is frowning.</p><p>"I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate your stupid grey beanie, and I hate the way you stare."</p><p>You pause for a second, taking in another gulp of air and then continue. "I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind, I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme."</p><p>You sniff, and attempt to fight off any tears. You look quickly at Jughead, who stares at the floor. "I hate the way you're always right, I hate it when you lie, I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry."</p><p>A tear slips down the side of your face, but you keep going any way. "I hate it that you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call."</p><p>For the last line, you look toward Jughead, who keeps eye contact this time. "But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you, not even close, not even a little bit.. not even any at all."</p><p>You glance quickly around the class to see everyone has gone completely silent. You notice Betty and V looking at you with watery eyes. You look back at Jughead once more, who is still staring. Then, you bolt out of the door, grabbing your bag quickly before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. GOOSEBUMPS *AU*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Movie; Confessions Of A Shopaholic</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jughead when..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You think that he likes Betty..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p><p>You stand on the balcony, looking over at the city lights. The breeze has picked up, causing goosebumps to rise on your arms. You decide not to leave though, it's too beautiful up here.</p><p>As if he knew, Jughead suddenly appears by your side. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around you.</p><p>"Oh.. Thank you." You pause to look at him as he leans against the ledge. "So have you filled your little journal yet?"</p><p>He speaks softly. "No. Not yet."</p><p>"You could put a picture of Betty in it.."</p><p>"No.. I think I'm just gonna save it for something special."</p><p>"I thought she was your girlfriend."</p><p>He turns his whole body to face you and you follow, doing the same. "No. She's not my girlfriend." Your interest spikes at this and you notice his eyes flicker to your mouth. "She's not you."</p><p>You smile shyly and he stares at your lips this time. You reach up and he leans down to meet your lips, in a short, sweet kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. WHAT YOU DESERVE *AU*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-highly suggest that you watch this movie or at least the clip to understand this one.-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Movie; 27 Dresses</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You see each other for </b>
  <b>the</b>
  <b> first time in a while after your break up. He waits for you after you make a speech that goes badly wrong..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>"Ugh, why are you here?!"</p><p>You walk out of the restaurant where you just read your sister's pre wedding speech. You were angry at her and completely sabotaged it. The guilt you feel now in indescribable. Then, to make matters worse, when you leave, in tears, you find your ex boyfriend standing outside.</p><p>"Y/N.."</p><p>"Jughead. I just destroyed my life and my relationship with my sister for good. I don't need you here to make it worse."</p><p>"Good. Great. Finally. You know what? I saw what you did in there and I thought it was amazing. Was it kinda crazy? Yeah, but you did something, for once."</p><p>You scoff at his words. "I don't even know why I'm standing here talking to you. I just- I gotta go."</p><p>You start to walk away but he catches your elbow and pulls you back towards him. "You know what? Let me tell you something. Look. Listen to me."</p><p>He let's go and waits to see if you will listen. You stand against the glass window of the building and look at your feet. He continues.</p><p>"Do you want to know the real reason why I came here tonight?" Pause. "Because I knew this was gonna be hard for you. And for the first time in a really long time, I wanted to be there for somebody."</p><p>You look up at him, into his eyes and see the sincerity there. He nods, his hand sneaking up to rest on your shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah.. I messed up. All right. I did. I'm sorry. And I'm gonna turn around, I'm gonna walk away. I'm gonna vanish. You'll never see me again, I promise. But I want you to know that I think you deserve-- I think you deserve more than what you've settled for. I do. I think you deserve to be taken care of, for a change. I-- I believe that."</p><p>He takes a deep breathe and starts to walk away. You stare after him, believing and taking in every word. You contemplate whether or not to say something back, or go with him.</p><p>Then you see him coming back again. "Ah. I forgot to give you this."</p><p>In his hand is a kindle device, wrapped with a small red bow. You frown at it, and then him.</p><p>"It's a gift.. I know you like to write, like me, and this is better than those tatty notebooks you carry around. This will, you know, be easier.. there's apps on there and it's.." He pauses again, raising a brow and looking straight into your eyes when he says the next four words. "Perfect for starting over."</p><p>A few seconds of silence and awkwardly staring at each other passes. "Okay. Will you take it, please, so I don't feel like such a jerk?"</p><p>He holds out the device further and you take it while rolling your eyes. He gives you a quick smile and then walks away, just like he said he would.</p><p>You watch him move farther and farther away, before looking down at the device. You peel off the bow and turn it on. When you see that the screen saver is a picture of the two of you, you smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. A TOUCH OF CANCER *AU*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(I'm gonna keep most of this dialogue the same. This scene is too beautiful/emotional to change. Basically, Jughead is Gus, with the one leg and everything, but you, Y/N do not have cancer)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Movie; The Fault In Our Stars</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He tells you that his </b>
  <b>cancer</b>
  <b> is back, and worse..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>You sit beside Jughead at Pop's, waiting for him to talk. He had texted you to come here, that it was important. When you arrived he was already sitting at your usual booth, with his head in his hands, looking like something was bothering him.</p><p>Now, ten minutes later, he is sitting up, staring forward, while occasionally glancing at you and rubbing your hand with his.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You don't want to be rude, but at the same time, you just want to know what it is that's bothering him. With a sigh, you ask.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>You half expect him to ignore you, to not tell you, but to your surprise, he blurts it out right away.</p><p>"Do you, do you remember when I had a day off from school last week? I.. wasn't sick, I went into the hospital. There was this.. I felt an ache in my hip."</p><p>You squeeze your eyes shut. No.</p><p>"So.. I had a PET scan.. and it lit up like a Christmas tree." Your head falls against his shoulder as he continues to run his hand along yours. "The lining of my chest, and my liver.. Everywhere."</p><p>You sniffle against him and your body shakes as the tears build up and start to fall.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I should've told you."</p><p>"It's so unfair." Your voice comes out squeaky and barely audible.</p><p>For a few seconds, he is silent as you cry against the leather of his jacket. He turns around and pulls your legs over his. Then you feel the soft pads of his his fingers under your chin. He gently lifts, so that you're looking into his eyes. He smiles softly for a second before speaking again.</p><p>"Hey, listen. Don't worry about me, Y/N - Y/M/N, okay? I'm gonna find a way to hang around here and annoy you for a long time."</p><p>You chuckle, weakly. But there's another horrible thought on your mind. "Are you.. in pain?"</p><p>"No. I'm okay."</p><p>"You're okay?"</p><p>"I'm okay." Jughead sighs and looks away briefly. "I don't suppose you can just forget about this? You know, just treat me like I'm not dying."</p><p>"I don't think you're dying, Juggy. You've just got a touch of cancer."</p><p>He smiles and then takes your hand again. "Would it be absolutely ludicrous.. if we just made out? ..Right now?"</p><p>Another chuckle slips from your mouth. "Probably." You reach up to run a hand through his hair. When you reach his neck, you leave your hand there and pull him towards you slightly. You catch his smirk before your lips meet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. NEIGHBOUR/BOYFRIEND *AU*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Movie; The Duff</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You live next to each other..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>Your phone buzzes on top of your desk. You reach for it and see a text from Jughead.</p><p>J; <em>Coming over</em></p><p>You smile to yourself and then slide over to the window on your desk chair. You watch as he grabs the ladder and puts it against the side of your house. He climbs up in seconds.</p><p>"Hey, neighbour-slash-boyfriend."</p><p>He chuckles. "Hi, neighbour-slash-girlfriend."</p><p>Once he's reached the top, you dive in for a quick 'hello' peck. "You could've just knocked on the door, by the way."</p><p>He taps on the ladder. "Maybe. But isn't this, like, more romantic.. or something."</p><p>You cup his jaw and stroke a thumb down his cheek. "You're sweet."</p><p>His face turns ever so slightly pink, and he pauses for a few seconds before remembering why he came in the first place. "Anyways.. You hungry? I'm hungry."</p><p>"Yeah, I could eat."</p><p>He starts to go back down the ladder, gesturing for you to follow. Although it would be much easier to use the door, you follow, and climb down anyway. When he gets to the bottom he holds out his hand and you take it, then jump from the last three steps.</p><p>"Good. Because I was hoping to take you to dinner."</p><p>He starts walking, offering his arm. You slide yours through his and you walk side by side.</p><p>You suggest the obvious place to go and eat. "How about a little Pop's Diner? Milkshake to share?"</p><p>"A dark booth?"</p><p>"Yeah." You nudge him and with a teasing voice, say. "Maybe we'll accidentally touch knees."</p><p>He nudges you back and wiggles his brows. "Ooh, can I?"</p><p>"Sure." You smirk, looking at him through your lashes. "But only if you share your fries."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. HEAD VS. HEART</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Y/N runs away after he admits that he likes her..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>You stare at Jughead. He's behind a chair and you're sat on a desk, in silence. He looks at you every now and then, before turning away immediately.</p><p>"Okay! Jug, why did you want to meet me?"</p><p>He looks again, peeking up at you through his lashes. He looks adorable, but right now he's doing your head in.</p><p>"I have to go home soon, Jughead." Silence. "You don't trust me or something? Some friend you are-"</p><p>He chuckles and you cease talking. You frown at him and he stops.</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>He blurts out the next few words. "That's what I wanted to talk about. Our.. friendship."</p><p>"He speaks! Finally. But what about us? We're good, right?" You start to think about anything and everything you could have done to upset Jughead in the past month. "Did I do something? What did I do-"</p><p>"No!" He puts his hands down on the chair in front of him. "It's- just that, I don't really wanna be-"</p><p>"Friends with me!? What the hell, Jughead!?"</p><p>He slams and rolls his eyes. "Will you shut up for a second!"</p><p>He grips the chair, lifting it slightly, then drops it so that it causes a bang. Your eyes grow wide.</p><p>"I was gonna say that I don't just wanna be friends anymore. I - I like you more than that."</p><p>Your eyes remain wide and you feel a burst of butterflies in your stomach. Every part of being is telling you to run to him. To run and kiss him. To run toward him and admit you feel the same. But your feet are moving before you even know it, and instead, you run out of the room, and away from him. You force yourself to stop once you have shut the door behind you. You peak up through the tiny door window. Jughead looks upset. He slowly readjusts his jacket and then crosses his arms over one another to lean on the edge of the seat. His head falls.</p><p>You feel the battle between your head and your heart.</p><p><b>Head;</b> 'Run. Now. Don't embarrass yourself. Come on, no way he likes you. It's a prank. Yes. A prank. You'll go in there, admit your.. feelings.. and then he'll laugh at you. You'll be the talk of the school. Don't. Do. It.'</p><p><b>Heart;</b> Go in there. Look how upset he is. Do you really think that is the expression of someone who is pranking you. Nope. He likes you and you like him. Go. Tell him. Be brave. It'll be worth it.</p><p>-</p><p>Jughead jumps out of his skin. The door slams against a desk beside it. You look back when you see it swing back and forth for a few seconds. Oops. Shouldn't have shoved it so hard..</p><p>"Juggy.." When you look back, he's holding a hand to his chest. "I-"</p><p>"Jesus! Can I pick my heart up off the ground first? You scared the life out of me."</p><p>You walk right up to him, and hesitantly, but boldly, you put a finger up in front of his face to silence him. "I don't want to be just friends either. I like.. I like you too." You smile sweetly at him.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really."</p><p>"Then why did you run out?"</p><p>"Anxiety."</p><p>"Oh. Yeah, I get it." You look up at his face, smiling softly. You sit back on the edge of a desk, once again. A minute or two pass by.</p><p>You decide to break the quietness.<br/>"So, um.. what now?"</p><p>"How about a spontaneous date? Right now."</p><p>"Pop's?"</p><p>He offers you his arm and you take it, happily. "Pop's."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. EAVESDROPPING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead</b>
  <b> when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He overhears you talking to Veronica..</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>You take a seat on the couch next to Veronica. You had planned to meet to talk about your little crush on a certain someone.</p><p>You see Jughead out of the corner of your eye, sitting on the edge of a table.</p><p>Veronica notices you looking at him. "Hey, shuffle closer, he won't hear don't worry."</p><p>You shuffle closer to Veronica and cross your legs. She rests her elbow on her thigh and looks at you expectantly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Come on, tell me."</p><p>"Tell you what?"</p><p>She slaps your foot playfully. "You know what. Don't play dumb. You promised you would spill the beans on that guy you like."</p><p>"Okay, fine. But you promise you won't laugh?"</p><p>"Why would I laugh at you?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Is he in this room right now?" She starts to peer around the room, pausing for a beat everytime her eyes land on a possible male you may have a crush on. "Oh no."</p><p>"What, V?"</p><p>She leans in closer, whispering. "It's not Reggie, is it?"</p><p>"Who, what - Uh, no."</p><p>"Okay... then it's Jughead!"</p><p>You frown at her. "How? After two tries?"</p><p>She flicks her hair over her shoulder. "What can I say, I'm good at sensing these things?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Oh, come on. It's so obvious. Anyone can see that you and Jughead are crazy for each other."</p><p>"What!? Really.. is it- is it that obvious?"</p><p>She nods. "But you guys would make such an adorable couple."</p><p>"But are you even sure he likes me?"</p><p>"Well.. we could ask him."</p><p>She moves to stand, but you catch her wrist to stop her. "No! Please, don't."</p><p>She slowly sits back down. "Okay. Okay."</p><p>All goes silent for a few seconds. You find yourself watching Jughead, and looking down whenever he turns around.</p><p>
  <em>I hope he </em>
  <em>didn't</em>
  <em> hear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Jughead's POV</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>I almost spit out my drink.</p><p>
  <em>Did they really just say that?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Y/N likes me?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For real?</em>
</p><p>I feel my cheeks heat up, and a smile spread across my face.</p><p>I start to make a plan in my head, about how I'm going to ask them out..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. DON'T JUDGE A BOOK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Jughead when..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He hears Betty and </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Veronica</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> talking about Y/</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>N</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> behind their back..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Jughead's POV</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>As I walk past one particular classroom on my way to meet Y/N, I hear familiar voices. I hear the voices of Veronica and Betty. I'm not sure who says what, but that's really not what matters to me anyway.</p><p>"Don't you think there's something odd about her though?"</p><p>"Maybe. She's always so quiet, it's a little freaky sometimes."</p><p>"And all those piercings? I'm not saying she shouldn't have them, but I not saying she should either."</p><p>"I could never tell Jug, but since she's being hanging out with us, I just get weird vibes, and I'm a little worried about him now that they're dating."</p><p>I can't help it. I burst through the doors.</p><p>-</p><p>Veronica and Betty are sitting behind a desk and they've both paused upon seeing me. I notice that they avoid my eyes.</p><p>I shove my hands into my pocket and clench my jaw. I slowly take a few steps forward.</p><p>"So.. who was that.. you were just talking about then? Hm?"</p><p>They both look at each other, and then back to me. Veronica tries to defend herself. "I- we- you know.. the blonde girl.. in our class.. she-"</p><p>"Just stop. I know you were talking about Y/N, I heard enough."</p><p>I see both of them visibly gulp, almost at the exact same time.</p><p>"So, why don't you like her? Because she's different? You can't just assume someone is not nice.. or is dangerous, because of the way they look. I though two of my best friends would know better. Yes, she has a secret tattoo that she hides away, on her shoulder. You know what the tattoo is?" I wait a few seconds to see if either of them will answer. They don't.</p><p>"It's a tattoo of a shooting star, I honour of a family member she lost. The piercings? She paid for them herself because she already has a job and she has to help her family out with bills to be able to stay in her home. Why is she so quiet? For those same reasons. Plus the fact, that through everything she has to deal with, she has to battle with her anxiety every day. She really likes you two, so please think about what you just said, and then go and ask her to hang out with you or something. All the things that make her different, are the things that I love most about her."</p><p>"You love her?" Betty breaks her silence.</p><p>"I love her. And you will too. There's more to here than what meets the eye."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. HIGHS AND LOWS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/D/N - Your Dog's Name<br/>R/N - Relative's Name (Dead/Deceased - R.I.P)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Jughead when..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He comforts you..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>You practically skip up to your door after school. Jughead left a little before you, so you already know he's here. You even notice that the 'welcome' mat has been slightly moved from him using the spare key. Once you've unlocked the door, you quickly close again and go in search of your boyfriend. It only takes you a minute before you spot him on the sofa, asleep. You slowly creep up behind the sofa and then lean over. You plant a few pecks on his cheek and then his forehead, which is beanie free. He groans, stretches and then his eyes peel open. "Hey, baby."</p><p>"Hey yourself." You feel all giddy the second you see him smiling and sitting up for a proper kiss. You happily oblige.</p><p>"Sorry. Fell asleep as soon as I got in."</p><p>"I see that. You know you were snoring, right. Super loud."</p><p>"Liar."</p><p>"What? How would you know if you were asleep." You wrap your arms around him from over the sofa. The position makes it so that you're both looking directly at each other.</p><p>"Because. You have a 'tell'." He reaches up with one hand and strokes his thumb over your eyebrow. You feel your eyelids flutter at the simple but sweet move. "Right here."</p><p>His finger then glides over your cheek and down your face until it flops back on to the sofa. "Your eyebrow quirks a little when you lie."</p><p>"Okay.. fine. I was lying. But you do snore sometimes."</p><p>"So do you! I have proof."</p><p>-</p><p>You're sitting with your legs crossed opposite him simply talking about your day and playing with each others hands. Somewhere in the conversation, your dog, Y/D/N, pads into the room, yawning. Y/D/N was R/N's dog before they passed away and for some reason, you get really sad looking at her. Although, why, is beyond you since the death was quite a while ago now and you see this dog everyday.</p><p>You immediately start to feel tired and bored. The sadness you feel fills you up, quickly and suddenly. All you want to do is sleep.. or cry. And that's just what you do.</p><p>Tears spill down your cheeks and fall onto your jeans. You feel Jughead's hands cupping you face. You look up at him with wide, sad eyes.</p><p>"Y/N, what's wrong?"</p><p>"I.. I don't- I don't know. Th-the dog. R/N, just- It's the bi-p-polar thing.. I'm.. so- stu.. pid."</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no. You're not. You have a disorder, but it's not your fault, okay?"</p><p>With one hand he wipes your eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. Then he pulls you into his chest and hugs you. "It's not your fault." He holds you until you feel a little better and come up from lying against him.</p><p>You sniffle and then wipe your own eyes. "Sorry."</p><p>"You don't need to be."</p><p>"But these mood swings I keep getting.. the stupidest things can trigger it.. you.. I don't know why you bother with me."</p><p>"Why would you say that!?"</p><p>He looks mad, and this makes <em>you</em> mad too, and you raise your voice. "Because I'm a nightmare. Don't you ever get annoyed with it? Almost every day you have to deal with my anger and tears. I'm a burden on your life, Jughead."</p><p>"No. Stop it. Listen. As weird as it sounds. This.. this part of you is one of the reasons I love you. I love helping you, and making you feel better. That's what I want to spend my life doing,; protecting and caring for you. And on the other hand, I would never leave for an illness that you can't help having. It's not fair. But you have to believe that, or it's not far on me either."</p><p>You stare at him, your expression unreadable. You see Jughead about to say something else when you don't respond. "Are you gonna answe-"</p><p>You put a finger to his lip. "Jughead.." You feel more tears start to form. Happy ones this time. "You just said.. 'love'. Do you love me?"</p><p>He smiles. "Yes. I love you. I love all of you."</p><p>Some kind of squeal slips out of your mouth, and then you're grabbing at him and pulling him in for a kiss.</p><p>You feel the tears fall again, and clearly he does too, because he pulls away for a second. "You oka-"</p><p>You wrap your arms fully around his neck and kiss him again, pulling your bodies flush against each other.</p><p>This time you pull back. "I love you too. They're happy tears, I promise... I love you too!"</p><p>He chuckles at your excitement and once again, you kiss, but this time, you don't stop.</p><p>-</p><p>When morning comes, you wake up with your head against your boyfriend's chest. You fight as hard as you can to remain your happy self for the rest of this day, not wanting to ruin the moment of last night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. MY PLACE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>S/N; Sibling's Name<br/>Reader's parents aren't around for this one. So if that's not the case for you, skip this imagine or just pretend ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He has nowhere to live, so you help him out..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>"Jughead? Hey. Juggy!"</p><p>Jughead jumps awake when you shout his name. He's been sat opposite you, dozing for ages.</p><p>"Ye- yeah? What?"</p><p>"Are you okay?" You frown at him in concern.</p><p>"Yeah.. why?"</p><p>"You've just been extra tired this week, like, more than usual, and you look like.. well, you look like crap to be honest with you."</p><p>He sighs, and rests his arm on the side of the chair, holding his head up on his palm. "You won't say anything?"</p><p>"Promise."</p><p>"I don't really have a '<em>home</em>' right now. I-"</p><p>"Wait. What do you mean? Where have you been staying?"</p><p>"I was getting to that." He sighs again. "I've.. kind of.. been staying at school."</p><p>"What?! Jug!"</p><p>"It's not that bad. You know, there's showers.. library is always open for me to go and read. And I'm never late to first class."</p><p>You stand, suddenly. "That's it. Get your stuff."</p><p>"Uh.. why?"</p><p>"Because you're coming with me. You can stay at <b>my place</b>.. for as long as you want, or need."</p><p>"Really? Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, of course. Now let's go."</p><p>He stands up, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "But wait, what about your parents?"</p><p>"Have you seen them around?" He shrugs. "Me neither. I don't even know who they are. It's just me and S/N."</p><p>"Would they mind too though?"</p><p>You jump into an explanation, leaving no room for Jughead to make a comment.</p><p>"She/he's older than me, lives at uni. Comes in to check on me sometimes, leaves me some money for my weekly meals. We have a perfectly comfy.. and <em>new</em> sofa that I can make up for you. So.." You take his bag from him, so that he can't say no. "Let's get going, shall we?"</p><p>"Okay then." He smiles. He places a hand on your shoulder and you feel a small shiver. "Thank you, Y/N. You're the <em>greatest</em> best friend."</p><p>You smile back and then spin around. You walk ahead and listen to his footsteps following you. You grin to yourself secretly, thinking about how you're going to be sharing a home with this boy. This boy that you like. <br/><em>A lot</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. I.C.E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead</b>
  
  <b>when</b>
  <b>..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Y/N gets into an accident..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>All you can hear around you are hushed voices and jumbled words. There are only a few words you can make out.</p><p>"Car.."<br/>"Broken.."<br/>"Hurry.."<br/>"Doctor.."<br/>"'<b>I.C.E</b>'.."</p><p>Apart from that, the only thing your mind can focus on is the shooting pains in your legs. The more you think about what they must look like right now, the more it hurts. You fight to open your eyes but even when you do, you're vision is met with a bright light and a blurred face; making you close them again. You try to think about something else.</p><p>First, you try to remember what happened. Someone mentioned a car and a doctor, so clearly, you must have been in some sort of accident. You suddenly get a flash of what happened, and it feels like you are reliving for a moment.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>The headlights of a huge van comes speeding towards you out of nowhere. It hits your car, then your car hits another, and the pattern continues like dominoes. You let out a scream at the sight, as you look down and see blood by your feet, and then hear the sounds of sirens.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Your eyes shoot open again, and you scream for real too. Strong hands hold push down on your shoulders to keep you still.</p><p>"Hey, hey. Calm down. It's okay, you're okay. We're taking you to hospital, okay?" You hear the words this time. "Now, do you have an I.C.E contact in your phone?"</p><p>You try to nod, but the hands now move to the sides of your head to stop you.</p><p>"Y-yes." You croak out. "My boyfriend."</p><p>"No family I can call?"</p><p>"Jughead.. just Jughead."</p><p>"Okay, sweetie. Just relax now, okay? My colleague is giving you something for the pain, and then before we know it, you'll be awake and feeling better. Just relax."</p><p>You close your eyes once again. Not because she told you too. But because the cooling, numbing sensation flowing through your body, forces you too.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Jughead's POV</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>The second I enter the hospital with Betty and Archie, I sprint over the the reception desk. The lady there smiles politely. "Hi, how can I help-"</p><p>"My boy/girl friend is here. Y/N. I'm their emergency contact. Where is she/he?"</p><p>"Just give me a second."</p><p>She types at her computer for a minute, but it feels like an hour.</p><p>"Okay. S/he's in recovery. Room 41A." She's points to the left of the desk. "That way, through the double doors and to your right."</p><p>I rush out a 'thank you' before walking quickly in that direction. I hear my friends footsteps behind, trying to keep up.</p><p>The second I spot the room door, I reach forward to open it. But I'm met with a doctor, holding a clipboard, who blocks my way.</p><p>"Excuse me."</p><p>"Wait a second, kid. Are you here for Y/N."</p><p>"Yes. S/he's my girl/boyfriend."</p><p>"Okay. Well, take a seat behind you. Y/N needs to speak with the surgeon for a post-op and then you can see her/him."</p><p>I almost fall into my seat. "Uh.. surgeon?"</p><p>"Oh. I don't mean to worry you." I'm sitting on the edge of the seat, my knees bouncing up and down. "S/he's fine. A broken leg and some bad bruising. Nothing to be afraid of. Y/N will just need a lot of rest."</p><p>I lean back, feeling a wash of relief. I look to Betty for a second who offers me a kind, reassuring smile. I let out a breathy chuckle and then rest my head in my hands. "She's okay. Ooh, thank god."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. KNUCKLE KISSES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I.C.E Part 2<br/>(or read as a separate imagine)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jughead when..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He visits you in hospital after </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>you've</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> been in an accident and had surgery..</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Jughead's POV</em>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Mr.. uh, Jones.. Jughead?" A red haired nurse walks out of Y/N's room.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, that's me."</p><p>I glance behind me to look out of the window for a second. It's already dark outside. Y/N has been asleep for 4 hours since I got here, and it's dark enough for me to be able to see my reflection. My eyes have red circles around them, and I notice that my lips are a little cracked. Betty offered me something to drink before she left but I don't even remember if I gave her an answer or not..</p><p>Despite my sickly face, my hair is still intact. Or as it will ever be, hidden under my beanie.</p><p>I turn back and the nurse is waiting patiently to talk again. I make eye contact with her and then she continues. "You can go in and see her/him now."</p><p>I stand abruptly, causing my head to spin for a second, but all I can think about is Y/N. S/he's awake and I need to see her/him. I thank the nurse before pushing open the door and walking straight towards her/his bedside.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span class="u">Y/N's POV</span>
</p><p>I hear the door close behind Jughead as he hurries towards me. He doesn't even take a chair. He sinks to his knees on the floor by my bedside. I hold out a hand for him and he holds it between both of his. He then lifts my hand and kisses each knuckle in turn.</p><p>
  
</p><p>When he's satisfied with how many, he looks at my face and I see his little worry lines on his forehead show. I reach up with my free hand and stroke his forehead.</p><p>"Stop it. I'm fine." He looks away briefly, looking over my leg which is encased in a blue cast. Then the only visible bruises on my ankles, the ones on my arms and finally my face again. Only my chin in injured in that area, from it hitting the steering wheel.</p><p>"Are you sure? Are you in pain? They said it could have been a lot wors-"</p><p>I run my finger down his face, cheek and then lips. I run it along his cupids bow and then stop. I shush him. "But it wasn't. I'm okay, I promise. I'm gonna have to get used to using a crutch for a while but.. I'm good." I offer him a reassuring smile and I see him finally relax a bit.</p><p>He kiss my knuckles again. "I'm so glad you're safe. I don't know what I would've done."</p><p>"Jughead?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I was kind of hoping for a reunion kiss when I woke up, so, can we like, start this whole thing again.. or somethin-"</p><p>He releases my hands, stands and leans over to cup my jaw before I can finish my sentence. His lips touch mine and for a minute or so, the aches and pains are gone.</p><p>When he pulls back, he stays close. I feel his breath as he whispers a simple, "Hi."</p><p>"Hi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. SAFETY BLANKET</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Jughead when..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Y/N is a new student and has a panic attack..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Jughead's POV</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>With my laptop settled on my lap, I patiently wait for the Math teacher to start the lesson. She stands at the front of the classroom looking between the door and the students. Someone knocks on the door and another teacher walks in.</p><p>"Afternoon everyone. We have a new student joining us today. Y/N? Come on in."</p><p>Said student walks in slowly, with their head bowed slightly. I look down to her hands which are tightly holding a stack of notebooks. I squint to look at the titles, Science, Math, Astrology, Meteorology and Zoology. <em>Woah</em>.</p><p>She looks up a little and scans the room with wary eyes.</p><p>"Okay. That's all, Y/N, I'm sure another student will show you around after class if you'd like. Enjoy."</p><p>He pats Y/N on the shoulder and then leaves, closing the door behind him. Our Math teacher asks her to wait before taking a seat. "Uh, before you pick a seat, would you like to introduce yourself? Perhaps tell the class which school you went to first? Why you moved to Riverdale?"</p><p>Y/N nods, but she doesn't seem sure. "Y-yes. I, um, I guess. Uh-" She clears her throat. "I- I- my full, my full name.. is Y/N- Y/L/N. And-"</p><p>She clears her throat again and I notice that she is starting to shake, and breath more heavily.</p><p>Students start to giggle around the room and one person shout outs. "Get on with it!"</p><p>Y/N's mouth drops open and she quickly covers it before running out of the room. Everyone goes silent, expect the one rude person again. "What the shit?!"</p><p>I feel terrible, watching a new student crumble in front of everyone on their first day. I yell, "Shut up!" To the guy and then I stand up quickly and go to the front of the room.</p><p>"Miss, is it alright if I go and check that Y/N is okay?"</p><p>"Please do."</p><p>-</p><p>I find Y/N sitting on a bench outside, head in their hands, breathing heavy and crying. I crouch down in front of her. "What should I do? How can I help you?"</p><p>She shakes her head.</p><p>"Come on. It's just us two out here. By the looks of the notebooks you were holding up front, I'd say that you're pretty damn smart. So tell me, how do you stop a panic attack? How can I help you?"</p><p>She looks up, finally. "I just.. have to.. breathe.. or-or.."</p><p>"Or what?"</p><p>"I just need.. a dis.. traction.. or something.."</p><p>"Okay then. Um, tell me something. What's um, what's your favourite subject out of those books you had?"</p><p>"I.. c- can't.. breathe.. right now.. let.. alone.. talk.."</p><p>My eyes widen. Very helpful, Jughead. This girl is having a panic attack, and struggling to breathe normally. How on earth is she supposed to have a conversation with you?</p><p>"Yep. Yep, good point. Um, um.. Okay, uh. Let me tell you something then. A secret." I close my eyes and slide my beanie off of my head. "Hold this for me."</p><p>She takes it hesitantly, with shaky hands.</p><p>"I wear this beanie all the time, everywhere. It's sort of a secret but.. I- I usually only take this off around the people I trust. And.. although we just met, I'm putting my trust in you now."</p><p>She is leaning on her elbows now, watching me talk. She squeezes the beanie in her hands. Her crying has stopped, but she still cannot breathe calmly.</p><p>"There's not much to it. I just wear it as.. what would you call it? Like a safety blanket kind of thing. Something to hide under to make me feel.. well, safe. The fact that you're holding it right now, is actually quite a big deal.. and I feel a little nervous now if I'm honest. So- so may I?"</p><p>Her breathing has completely slowed and she sits up straight. She runs her hand over the beanie and the little button on it once more, and then she hands it back to me. "Thank you."</p><p>I smile and slide the beanie back over my head. "Do you feel okay now?"</p><p>"Actually- I- I do. How..?"</p><p>"I told you my secret, and you had something else to focus on.. rather than thinking about what caused you to panic."</p><p>She giggles, ever so quietly.</p><p>"What? What's funny?"</p><p>She wipes under her eyes, and then smooths a hand over her hair. "This was one hell of a way to make frien- uh- meet.."</p><p>I extend a hand to her. "Well.. Jughead Jones, pleased to meet you."</p><p>She takes my hand and we shake, before I stand up slowly and help her up with me.</p><p>"Y/N Y/L/N. The pleasure is all mine, good sir."</p><p>"Come on, I'll walk you back."</p><p>-</p><p>When we're back in class and she's sat in the seat in front of me, I realise that the whole way back here, we didn't release each other's hand.</p><p>In confidence, I write her a little note and throw it on to her table. She glances back, smiles, and then writes back.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>"I hope you're feeling better now.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What do you say, would you do me the honour and join your saviour for lunch?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jughead"</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>"I'm okay, thank you again. You were sweet to help me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and I accept your offer of lunch.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Y/N."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. PERFECT TO ME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Jughead when..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>He overhears you talking badly of yourself..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>It's lunchtime and you are the only person left in your class. Even the teacher has left. You sit upright, holding your phone up in front of you face. You typed in the password swiftly and then tap on the camera icon. Phone lags a little bit, but eventually the camera opens up and you stare at yourself.</p><p>Frowning, you take in your appearance. Your eyes are slightly puffy and have small red rings under them. You swipe under both eyes with your ring finger and then shake your head. Then you brush your hand over the strands of hair sticking up on one side of your head. That would be the outcome of nearly falling asleep in class. Finally you touch your lips gently. They are more pale than usual and some of the skin is peeling from where they're cracked.</p><p>You stare for a few more minutes, trying to fix your hair. "Ugh, so gross."</p><p>You mutter the comment to yourself but when you hear Jughead's voice, you quickly lock your phone and slide it into your pocket. "You wanna borrow my beanie? Cover it up?" He is leaning against the door framing, smiling.</p><p>He's joking. You know he's joking. Bit you still feel a little bit hurt, but mostly embarrassed that he caught you.</p><p>He comes farther in to the class room. "You look fine, Y/N."</p><p>He crouches down and rests his arms on the desk you are still sat at. The position means that you now have to look down at him.</p><p>"No. I don't. My hair is a state-"</p><p>"Don't blame you for falling asleep in this class." He interrupts.</p><p>"Okay, but, my lips are chapped as hell and-"</p><p>"It's cold out. Mine are too. Look." He leans up, closer to you and puckers his lips. His are cracked too.</p><p>"Okay, but yours are not as bad as mine, and what about my puffy ass eyes."</p><p>"You're tired. We've had a lot of homework stress lately."</p><p>"Are you going to keep doing this?"</p><p>"Doing what?"</p><p>"Throwing back excuses to every thing I say."</p><p>"They aren't excuses. And yes. I'll keep countering everything you say, know why?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Because you.." He reaches up and kisses your forehead. "Are perfect.." Now your cheek. "To me." Finally, a sweet peck to your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. B+</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested; abbychristinej</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Jughead when..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b><span class="u">Abby</span> complains about her 'average' mark..</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Abby, what are you doing?"</p><p>When Jughead walks in, my head is against a desk. I roll it around, annoyed.</p><p>I groan. "Ugh. Whaaat?"</p><p>You hear him laugh. "Your lying on your paper."</p><p>He swipes it from underneath my forehead, and I finally look up, pushing hair out of my face to see him. I extend an arm but don't make much effort to take it from him.</p><p>"Please, gimme it."</p><p>"No. Why, don't you want me to see your grade?"</p><p>"It's bad."</p><p>He frowns and then looks at the paper. After a few seconds he smiles and looks over at me.</p><p>"See! You're laughing, it's so bad."</p><p>"Abby, a B+ is not bad. That's really good for a practice paper. You'll do even better in the next one."</p><p>I force myself to stand up and walk up to him. I snatch the paper back, and then fold my arms over one another. "How would you know? Huh?"</p><p>"You. Are being. Stupid."</p><p>"What? Jug!"</p><p>"You're freaking out over something you really don't need to be."</p><p>"And what was your grade?"</p><p>"Uh.. A.."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"..Star."</p><p>"A*!? Are you kidding me? Now I really want to freak out."</p><p>"No, no. Look, the actual test isn't until Monday, it's Friday today, so we have the whole weekend to study, cool? I'll help you out."</p><p>"Where? My house?"</p><p>"If you'll have me."</p><p>"I guess. But if my grade doesn't go up when we do the real test, I'm blaming you."</p><p>"Deal. But what do I get if I help your grade go up."</p><p>"Hows about I give you a little teaser."</p><p>"Yeah.. o-okay-"</p><p>I interrupt Jughead by taking his head in my hands and pulling him down to my mouth.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Monday</b>
  </span>
</p><p>'Abby - A+'</p><p>"Ha! I told you. You freaked out about nothing. You had this in the bag."</p><p>I smirk at Jughead. "Well, guess now I owe you more kisses."<b></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. REUNION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested; teeenagedream</p><p>Y/C/D; Your Choice of Destination</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead </b>
  <b>when</b>
  <b>..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He </b>
  <b>can't</b>
  <b> wait to reunite with Y/N after </b>
  <b>they've</b>
  <b> been on holiday..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Jughead's</span>
      <span class="u"> POV</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I sit with my legs crossed on the sofa opposite Archie. He's been running his mouth about some sport related thing, but I'm not really paying attention. All I can think about is Y/N and how much I've missed them for the past two weeks.</p><p>I almost fall off of the sofa when Archie shoves me. I regain my balance and rub the spot where his pointy fingers left small red marks.</p><p>"Ow! What?"</p><p>"You're completely blanking me aren't you?"</p><p>"No. 'Course not."</p><p>He folds his arms. "Yeah? Prove it. What was I saying?"</p><p>"I- Uh, something about.. a s-sports.. game. Or- Okay, fine!"</p><p>He rolls his eyes and then squints at me, smirking.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're not listening because you're thinking about Y/N."</p><p>True.</p><p>"Not true."</p><p>At that moment, Veronica comes in and sit opposite us. "Totally true."</p><p>"Okay. Maybe I am."</p><p>Veronica leans forward, elbows on her knees and a coffee cup snug between her hands. "You know Y/N is back from Y/C/D tonight, right?"</p><p>She smiles and then talks directly to Archie. "That's why he's not listening to you." She says it in a matter-of-factly way and then leans back.</p><p>"Ah. Well, I don't blame you, I kind of miss her too. Our group isn't complete without her/him."</p><p>I smile to myself.</p><p>"Very true." Veronica says. "And Jug."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You're grinning to yourself like a lovesick puppy, sweetie."</p><p>"I don't know if I should be mad at that comment or not."</p><p>At that moment the bell for next class rings.</p><p>I walk down the corridor almost bumping into people while I think about Y/N and finally seeing her again tonight.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Y/N POV</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I put down my suitcase in my room. My parents have gone to shop for things to fill up the fridge and freezer after it being empty for two weeks. I hope to myself that this will give me enough time to go and get Jughead. The past two weeks have been amazing, but I've still missed him more than I ever thought I would.</p><p>Just as I pick up my keys again to go and meet him at school, there's a tapping at my door. I throw the keys on the coffee table and run to the door. I look through the spy hole. All I see is the top of someone's head. A grey beanie.</p><p>"Jughead!" I scream before I've even open the door and I see his head shoot up and look directly at me through the piece of magnified glass. He smiles brightly. For some reason, I'm frozen solid for a few seconds. He taps on the door again.</p><p>"Let me in, let me in."</p><p>I jump backwards and fling open the door. He takes two steps in and shuts it behind him. Then I'm throwing myself into him. He catches me, both of his arms circling around my middle. I kiss him all over his face. Forehead, cheeks, nose, between his brows, and then finally his mouth.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He talks into the kiss. "I missed you too." I feel his grip on me tighten and I wrap my legs around him when he starts to spin me around.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I let out a squeal and he laughs. When he puts me down again, we don't let go of each other. His hands are on my hips. One of mine is gripping his shirt and the other cupping his jaw.</p><p>"How was it anyway?"</p><p>I kiss him again. I can't help it.</p><p>"It was amazing."</p><p>
  <em>Another kiss.</em>
</p><p>"But it would have been even better with you."</p><p>
  <em>Kiss.</em>
</p><p>"Maybe next time I'll come with you."</p><p>
  <em>Kiss. Kiss.</em>
</p><p>"Yes! Yes, yes, yes. Please do."</p><p>
  <em>Kiss.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. TRUST ME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You watch the fireworks </b>
  <b>together</b>
  <b> on </b>
  <b>bonfire</b>
  <b> night..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>You stand next to Jughead leaning against the balcony just outside your bedroom window. You're both quiet, waiting for it to get dark, and for the fireworks to start. "This is nice."</p><p>Jughead looks over and nods in agreement with you. "It is. It'll be even better when the fireworks finally start."</p><p>"Mm-hmm."</p><p>You feel a slight breeze against your face, making you shiver all over.</p><p>"Cold?"</p><p>"Sorta."</p><p>"Here." Jughead takes off his jacket and puts it around your shoulders.</p><p>"Thanks. Boyfriend points to you right there."</p><p>He laughs. "Well, when you spend your nights watching any and all romantic movies, you kinda become the romantic guy."</p><p>You put your arms through the sleeves of his jacket and cuddle into it, taking in the smell of him.</p><p>-</p><p>About half of an hour as passed and you both jump a little when you see the first burst of colour shoot up it into the sky. Then seconds later, the darkness is brightened up by loads of them. Gold, silver, red, green. Some loud, some quieter.</p><p>"Hey, come here." Jughead holds out his hand to you, and you wonder what he means. I'm already 'here'.</p><p>He pulls you closer to the edge of the balcony and you feel a slight sense of panic.</p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p>"I trust you."</p><p>"Okay, close your eyes."</p><p>You feel a rush of excitement as a smile spreads across your face.</p><p>You do as he says. A tingle runs up your spine when his hands move confidently and smoothly to your waist. He holds you there and moves you forward. "Step up."</p><p>You feel the ghost of his lips by your ear when he whispers. You lift a leg, and quickly realise that he's trying to get you to stand on the railing. You freeze for a couple of seconds.</p><p>"You said you trust me."</p><p>"I do. I trust you."</p><p>"Then lift the other foot."</p><p>You follow his instruction again. You grab the railing with your hands once both off your feet are off of the safe ground.</p><p>"Okay, I'm gonna step up with one foot too now." He does just that, leaving one foot on safe level and the other next to one of yours.</p><p>He then moves one hand from your waist to your arm. He lifts it, and then does the same with the other. Your arms are now outstretched to your sides, while his circle your waist this time, hugging you from behind.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He fits his head comfortably on your shoulder. "Open your eyes."</p><p>Your eyes open right away and you're met with an incredible view. The height makes it so that nothing is in the way of the fireworks. A breeze goes through your hair and you take gasp at the the feeling. "I feel like I'm flying. Jughead, this is beautiful."</p><p>The fireworks, are the same. Like every year, loud bangs followed by huge displays of glittering colours.</p><p>But tonight, with Jughead's arms wrapped around you, the breeze, the feel of his breath on your face; it's the most amazing feeling.</p><p>Jughead hugs you even closer. "Can I tell you something?"</p><p>You nod, staring out at the explosions of colours.</p><p>He pulls in your arms, so that yours are on top of his around your midsection. You stretch your head to look him in the eyes. "I think-"</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I love you."<br/>"I love you."</p><p>You both say the three little words at the same time, and before either of you can react, your lips are against each others.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. A FRIENDLY HOUSEMATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You </b>
  <b>live</b>
  <b> together in the </b>
  <b>same</b>
  
  <b>University</b>
  <b> house. He overhears you on the phone with your, now, ex boy/girlfriend..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>You quickly knock on to your house mate's door to check they aren't there. When you hear no response, you slip back into your own room and answer the phone. Your boy/girlfriend is on the other side, arguing with you. And you aren't to keen on any of your fellow house mates listening in. You fall on to your bed and put the phone up against your ear. One of your friends had told you that they saw your boy/girlfriend, making out with someone else at a party, and you have been questioning her/him about it for ten minutes now. "She saw you. And I trust her, why can't you just admit it."</p><p>"You trust her and not me?"</p><p>"Not now. She swears that she has pictures of you kissing another student at that party."</p><p>S/he pauses for a few seconds. Then you hear a sigh. "Fine. Fine, okay. I did." Immediately, you feel your heart break and your head starts to hurt. "But it didn't mean anything, okay. I was drunk."</p><p>"You told me you don't drink. And cheating is cheating, whether you're drunk or not." You feel a lump in your throat, but you fight away the tears. You don't want to sound weak.</p><p>"Come on, babe. Give me another chance, I'll make it up to you, I swear."</p><p>"No. No, I can't. Once a cheat, always a cheat. I wish you well, I do. But we are over."</p><p>"Wow." His voice turns deeper and scary. "Okay then. But just know that I never loved you, and there's been more than one, you little bitc-"</p><p>You hang up the phone before he can finish. For a second, you are calm. You even smile and laugh. And then all of a sudden upset an anger fills you to the brim, and you throw your phone across the room. It hits the wall and then falls to the floor. Little pieces of glass blanket a small piece of the carpet. In a dramatic thought, you think to yourself, 'just like my heart'. You sink on to the floor of you room and lean against your bed. You out your head in your hands and hold in the tears.</p><p>-</p><p>Only a few minutes have passed when you hear light tapping on the door. "Who is it? Go away, I'm working."</p><p>"Y/N, it's Jughead. I uh-"</p><p>"What? You want some of my cereal again. It's labelled for a reason, idiot."</p><p>"Uh, no. No. Although thanks for sharing since I've been here." It goes quiet, and you think he's gone, until he starts talking again. "Look, I'm sorry, but I heard you.. on the phone-"</p><p>You lift your head and look towards the door. Even though you can't see him, you imagine what he looks like right now. Blue jeans with small tears in them, plain shirt, denim jacket. Probably wearing that grey beanie that he never takes off. Leaning against the door frame, waiting for me to talk.</p><p>"Everything?"</p><p>"Everything."</p><p>"Then you know what an asshole he is." You get up and open the door, letting him in. He glance at your smashed phone on the floor and his brows raise.</p><p>"Woah. So, are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>He points to the phone. "Doesn't seem like it."</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"To help. I've only been through a couple of break ups but I know how hard it can be."</p><p>You sit back down on the floor and he follows. He sits close enough that your shoulders are touching. "I said I'm f-fine."</p><p>On the last word, your voice falters and you feel the lump in your throat again. You look into Jughead's concerned eyes and something about them, makes you burst into tears.</p><p>"Come here." He opens his arms, offering a hug.</p><p>You shake your head. "No. Why are you being n-ice to m-me."</p><p>"Because we have to live together for the next 2 or 3 years and I'd like to think you would be kind to me in a similar situation." He pulls you by your shoulder, into him warm embrace. "We don't have to hate each other while we're here. We can be friends, you know." He rubs your back and it sends shivers through your body, causing you to eventually relax into him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I gues-"</p><p>"Shh."</p><p>"Hey!-"</p><p>"Don't talk. Not yet. Just sit here, cry. And then you can tell me the full story."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imagines I dislike writing most, are ones that involve break ups. This was terribly written, I'm sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. WHERE AND WHEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He waits outside your </b>
  <b>building</b>
  <b> after school so he can ask you a </b>
  <b>question</b>
  <b>..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>"Jughead!? What are you doing here?"</p><p>What you don't expect, when you get home from school, is Jughead to be sitting on the stairs to you building. He gets up slowly, using a beam to help him. Then he takes only one step down. At first you think he's annoyed. He looks it. Tight jaw, and the way he does everything at a slow pace. But then, when he's stood, towering over your small frame, he smiles.</p><p>"Where you been? I've been waiting a while."</p><p>You adjust your bag on your arm, and reach into it to retrieve your keys. "Oh? I'm sorry, I stayed an extra hour to get some homework done."</p><p>"Ah. Okay."</p><p>"You know my dad is here, he would have let you upstairs."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Then why.." You gesture to the steps he was just sat on. "Aren't you cold?"</p><p>"Not really. But I wanted to talk to you. Or.. rather, <em>ask</em> you something."</p><p>"Oh, well, come on then." You step forward, intending to go and unlock the door. "Let's go up."</p><p>He stops you, holding your elbow. You turn and you're now on the same step, almost level with each other, minus the height difference. "Uh- I'd rather talk here if that's okay."</p><p>"You're acting kinda weird, what's up?"</p><p>"I just-"</p><p>"Please hurry, I'm cold.. and hungry."</p><p>He looks between your eyes, then reaches down and takes one of your hands.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I wanted to ask.. I've wanted to ask for a while. If you.. would go, uh, for.. for dinner.. with me."</p><p>Your eyes widen. "As- as in a date?" He nods.</p><p>"Jughead.." You grip his hand and pull him down a little bit, so that you can reach him. You kiss his cheek and then let go. "I would love to."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Of course. But did you really wait here just to ask me that."</p><p>"Yeah.. I did."</p><p>"You're the sweetest. Thank you. I'm gonna go up now, do you wanna come in for a little bit. We can talk about the where and when."</p><p>"Uh, okay. Sure."</p><p>"Come on." You take his hand again and lead him up the stairs. You press your key against the scanner. It makes a beeping sound and then you push open the door. "I'm gonna make us some hot chocolates. I make the best ones around town."</p><p>He laughs and you smile. The rest of the evening is spent, drinking out of silly mugs, laughing, a movie, and then seeing Jughead out, with another kiss on his cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Italic parts are back story or your thoughts..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He sees you holding hands with Archie and </b>
  <b>assumes</b>
  
  <b>that</b>
  <b> you are a couple..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>"So, you like him?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>You sigh. "Yes, Archie. A lot."</p><p>He smiles.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>You asked Archie if you could talk to him at lunch. You felt like you needed to to someone about your secret crush on Jughead Jones. Of course, with Archie being your best friend of many years, you had to tell him first.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  
</p><p>He grins. A full on cheesy grin. Then he looks across the lunch hall, at the table Jughead is at with Betty, Veronica and Kevin. "What?"</p><p>He chuckles and looks back at you. "He likes you too."</p><p>You make a gross snorting sound. "Come on."</p><p>"He does!"</p><p>"How would you know?" You cross your arms, challenging him to answer-</p><p>"He told me."</p><p>"Excuse me, what?"</p><p>"He told me." He repeats. "Jughead is my best friend too, you think he wouldn't tell me?"</p><p>"First of all, I thought I was your only best friend."</p><p>"You can have more than one, Y/N."</p><p>You interrupt him. "And secondly, Jughead isn't exactly the type to just tell you something like that."</p><p>"True. But he told me the same thing you did earlier. That you 'had to tell someone.'."</p><p>You lower your voice, even though there's no way that Jughead could hear you from here. "So.. he.. like, he actually likes me?"</p><p>Archie nods. You frown.</p><p>"Okay, are you sure? You wouldn't lie to me?"</p><p>"Why would I lie? I just found out my two of my best friends are crushing on each other. It's damn beautiful."</p><p>You snort again, and then start to laugh.</p><p>"I think you should tell him."</p><p>"Are you kidding me? I could never."</p><p>"Why? You just said you like him, right?"</p><p>"Well, yeah.."</p><p>"You wanna be with him?" You feel a blush creep over your cheeks. Archie nods, and continues, not needing an answer to that one. "And I just told you that he likes you back."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"So, why not? You two are a perfect match. Just go over there, ask to speak to him alone- ah! You know what?"</p><p>He stands up and swings his bag pack over his shoulder. He gestures for you to get up too. "I'll go over with you first. Would that help?"</p><p>"Actually.." You reach down and squeeze his hand. "It would. Thanks Archie." He squeezes back and then you both turn around and face your target.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You're going to do this.</p><p>You're going to ask out Jughead.</p><p>-</p><p>When you get to his table, Archie speaks first, making it impossible for you to back out. "Hey guys!"</p><p>Betty, Veronica and Kevin all look up and greet us with smiles. Then Jughead turns in his seat. He is happy at first but then you see his eyes flicker between you and Archie, and then he frowns instead. Your nerves disappear and turn to feelings of hurt. "Y/N and I would like to borrow Jughead for a second."</p><p>Jughead looks over at Archie with an almost evil expression. "Why? What do you want?" His voice sounds deeper than usual when he speaks. It almost sounds like he doesn't want you there. So, you decide to leave before you end up embarrassing yourself.</p><p>Archie begins to continue. "It's not something we can talk about here-"</p><p>You let go of your best friend's hand and place it on his shoulder, stopping him. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm just- I'm gonna go, okay."</p><p>"You changed your mind? What's wrong?"</p><p>"I just-" You glance back at the group. Betty and V look concerned, and Jughead has turned away, his head leaning on his arm. "I don't feel well guys, I have to go."</p><p>You walk away.</p><p>"Y/N.."</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Only a day has passed. You feel like crap. Even if Jughead would've rejected you, you thought he was your friend. Why would he look at you in such a cruel way. </em>
  <em>You think. You run every detail in your head about what happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were telling Archie that you liked Jughead.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He told you that Jughead had the same feelings.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then you got up, walked over to your friends' table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..Jughead was laughing.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You heard him laughing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then, when he turned around.. </em>
  <em>You remember his eyes flickering between you and Archie. </em>
  <em>Then they looked down quickly, before he made that disgusted fac-</em>
</p><p>"Oh for the love of shit!"</p><p>
  <em>You and Archie were holding hands! He probably saw you guys laughing together and holding hands.</em>
</p><p>"Damn it."</p><p>You leave your house, forgetting your phone, keys, even a coat. You head straight for the drive in.</p><p>-</p><p>"Jughead!" Said beanie wearing fool is sitting against the wall of the drive-in building, staring dead ahead, doing nothing. Just sitting there. He looks up after you shout his name a second time. "Jughead!"</p><p>He stands up and brushes dirt from his jeans. "What?"</p><p>"Don't 'what' me. You're such an idiot."</p><p>His eyes pop open. "Wh-"</p><p>"An i-d-i-o-t, Jughead. Archie and me are best friends. We are not together!"</p><p>He blinks a few times and looks momentarily confused. "But-"</p><p>"We are just friends, you hear me? Just because you saw us holding hands, that does not mean we are anything more. And.. it doesn't give you the right to look at me the way you did yesterday."</p><p>His mouth opens and closes like a fish the whole time, as he tries to get a word in. Your rant however, has now turned into more of an aggressive ramble.</p><p>"I was the one who held Archie's hand, because he had just convinced me to go and ask you out. Yeah. I told him that I liked you and then he said you liked me too, and I held his hand because I was nervous and that's what best friends do, they help each other. And he.. he said we would make a great couple so I caved. I caved and decided to try and ask you out. I'm not usually a confident person, or a violent one, but I really, really want to hit you right now."</p><p>You could carry on, but something tells you to stop. That's enough. And you nod, folding your arms over, trying to look as serious as possible.</p><p>Then he does something unexpected. He steps forward, grabs your face and then kisses your cheek. Once. Twice. And then a hesitant third time. "You like me?"</p><p>"Yes! I do! And.. that.. kind of made me want to hit you less-" You stand your ground. "..but I'm still pissed."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"That's all-"</p><p>"Uh. Shh. My turn. I thought wrong, okay. I made an assumption and it was obviously very wrong. I'll apologise to Archie too, okay. I just saw you laughing at lunch together and then holding hands.. I guess it made me a bit jealous. I've liked you too, for a long time, and seeing you two.. I don't know. I'm sorry though, I'm really sorry. This was just a big misunderstanding."</p><p>"Hell yeah, it was."</p><p>"Am I forgiven?"</p><p>You let your arms drop to your sides again. "One condition?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We go on a date."</p><p>Jughead smiles. "Yes. Of course. But I have a condition too."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Can we please forget this ever happened?"</p><p>At first you want to say no, but the thought of finally going on a date with your crush - with Jughead..</p><p>"Okay. After you've apologised and explained yourself to Archie, too. Then we'll forget about it."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>You both smile at each other and then start walking side by side.</p><p>You shove him after a few steps and he gasps, almost falling over. "That's for being an idiot."</p><p>"Oookay."<span class="u"></span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. BROTHER'S APPROVAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested; Reaction_Thyme ("Samantha")</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead </b>
  <b>when</b>
  <b>..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Samantha</span>
  </b>
  <b> has an argument with her brother and goes to him for </b>
  <b>comfort</b>
  <b> afterwards..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>When Samantha gets home from school, she finds her brother in the kitchen cooking dinner. He stops when she locks the door and plants herself on the sofa.</p><p>"Where have you been?"</p><p>Samantha looks over at him and chuckles lightly. "What do you mean? I was at school."</p><p>"School finished an hour ago."</p><p>"So? I decided to stay and get some homework done for an hour. Are you keeping tabs on me now?"</p><p>"Who were you with?"</p><p>"Jughead. He's still there though, he needed a little more time, but I was tired so I left."</p><p>He puts down the tea towel he was using and comes into the sitting room. He sits on the sofa opposite me. "Are you two still a thing?"</p><p>"Yes." Samantha watches as her brother's brows furrow. "Not this again!" She shouts.</p><p>"I don't trust him, Sam."</p><p>"Why? I don't understand what you have against him."</p><p>"He's too quiet. I don't like it. The mystery.. it's weird. And let's not even bring up his family."</p><p>"Has he ever done anything to actually make you hate him or are you just making blind assumptions."</p><p>He stands up abruptly and crosses his arms. "I don't like him. That's it. And I don't want you seeing him. My job is to protect you!"</p><p>Anger rises in Samantha. But, instead of lashing out, the bubbling in her chest causes her eyes to start watering instead.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Samantha stands up, walks over to the front door and grabs her coat.</p><p>"Hey. I didn't mean to make you upset, I just want to keep you safe--"</p><p>"I am safe with him. As my brother, you should want me to be happy, and Jughead.. he makes me happy. I love him, okay? And you need to figure out a way to deal with it because he's not going anywhere, and he's done nothing to make you hate him."</p><p>Before he says anything else, Samantha leaves and heads for school again.</p><p>-</p><p>Jughead is still sitting in the same seat when Samantha arrives back at school. He looks up when he hears her shuffling around by the door.</p><p>"Hey. I thought you said school was lame after five pm." Jughead laughs at himself.</p><p>Samantha runs forward and drops her bag. She crashes into her boyfriend's body. Jughead immediately hugs her to his chest, running a hand up and down her back.</p><p>"Are you okay? What happened?"</p><p>"My brother.. he-- We had a fight." Samantha sniffs. "He's never made me cry before, I just had to leave."</p><p>"It's okay. I'm here for you always. Why were you fighting, if you don't mind me ask--"</p><p>"Because of.. you."</p><p>Jughead turns away for a second. "Right. He still doesn't trust me."</p><p>"I'm sorry.. I tried to tell him.. I'm not gonna leave you, Jug. No matter what he says, okay?" She sniffs again, and then gives a weak smile. "I love you."</p><p>"I know, I love you too." Jughead straightens up. He runs a hand through Samantha's hair and then rests it against her cheek. His thumb strokes up and down, calming her. "Look, I'll do whatever I can to get him to trust me, okay? I don't want to be the reason you and your brother are fighting. And I hate seeing you like this. I'll fix it. I'll talk to him, and-- I don't know.. I'll just, I'll earn his trust somehow. Just please, don't cry."</p><p>He wipes another year from underneath Samantha's eye. "Okay?"</p><p>"It's not your fault, Jughead. But thank you."</p><p>Samantha hugs Jughead again. And they stay in each others' arms for a few more minutes, before packing away and heading home.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">'Brother's' </span>
      <span class="u">POV</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I press myself against the corridor wall when I see my sister and Jughead walk out of school together. She has her head resting against his shoulder, and they hold hands.</p><p>Guilt floods my head, and my heart as I watch them become a silhouette and then disappear into the night.</p><p>I think about everything they just said to each other, and the sincerity in it all.</p><p>They really do love each other..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. LOVE AND TRUST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie scene; Titanic<br/>-<br/>This is written as if it were myself, so Y/N is female.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You get home from date night..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>Jughead and I walk with my arm looped through his. Since our date tonight was a movie at the drive-in, it's already dark. Neither of us has said much during the past few minutes of walking.</p><p>I glance up at Jughead's face. The moonlight shines on him and makes his eyes look slightly brighter, and his skin glow. I look at his mouth. Every time he breaths out, I see a cloud of cold air. Scanning his face, I find all of his moles and map them out like a constellation of stars. I could stare at him all day.</p><p>I watch as he blinks. Once, twice, and then his head turns and he looks down at me.</p><p>He smiles. "You should watch where you're walking. You might trip."</p><p>I blush, but I imagine my cheeks are already pink from the cold air. "I'm just admiring my gorgeous boyfriend."</p><p>I reach up. I want to run my hand through his hair, but he's wearing his beanie, so I cup his jaw instead. "Is there something so wrong with that?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I guess not. Just don't fall, please. Because.. if you fall, I'm gonna have to fall after you."</p><p>Jughead smirks, and I snort before giggling. "Are you quoting Titanic to me?"</p><p>"Almost."</p><p>I let out another small chuckle. "Don't worry, Jughead." I walk my fingers down his arm. When I reach his hand, I fit mine with his, like a puzzle. I squeeze. "I'll never let go."</p><p>
  
</p><p>He squeezes back and laughs. "I can't decide if watching one of your favourite movies tonight, was a good, or a bad thing."</p><p>"Good. These quote are iconic."</p><p>"As a movie fanatic myself.. I have to agree with that."</p><p>I smile. "Okay, come on. Let's actually get to mine, I'm cold."</p><p>We start to walk a little faster, still holding on to each other.</p><p>-</p><p>I shut the door behind us and slide off my shoes. Jughead walks past me and sits on the edge of the sofa, with his still on.</p><p>"Jug, take off your shoes."</p><p>"I'm gonna have to go soon, is there much point?"</p><p>"You're leaving?" I walk in to the kitchen and lean on the counter, looking over at Jughead.</p><p>"You don't want me to?"</p><p>"Of course not. Stay the night?"</p><p>"Is that okay?"</p><p>"My parents aren't here, Juggy, it's fine."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Good." I smile.</p><p>-</p><p>In my head, I think about the reason why my parents aren't here..</p><p>I bought them two vouchers for a two night, couples spa treatment as an anniversary gift weeks ago.</p><p>Although, they were kind of a gift for me too.</p><p>I convinced them to use the vouchers this specific weekend for a reason. So, I could have Jughead over, and tell him that I'm ready for the next big step in our relationship.</p><p>-</p><p>"You want a drink?"</p><p>Jugheads nods.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>He gets up and walks over to me. He leans on the same counter but stands opposite. He puts on a serious face, and says, in his best posh accent. "Something I can't have."</p><p>I sigh loudly. "More quotes? Seriously?"</p><p>"It's fun!"</p><p>-</p><p>About an hour later, we are on my bed. Just laying there, facing each other and talking.</p><p>"Tonight was really nice."</p><p>"It was."</p><p>I shuffle closer to Jughead and fit my hand with his again. "I wish we could go on more dates."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"Jughead.. I--" I look into his eyes. "I love you."</p><p>I see his eyes open wider. His mouth falls open a tiny bit. "I love you too, Y/N."</p><p>I let out an involuntary laugh. "I've wanted to say that for a while. I even planned it. Where and when, I mean. As soon as I knew."</p><p>"You have a plan for tonight?"</p><p>"'I love you' was first."</p><p>Jughead smiles. "So? What's next?"</p><p>I lean forward. My hand leaves Jughead's and slides up his arm, to the back of his neck. Between two fingers, I grip his beanie and then slide it off. It falls on to a pillow. I run my hands through his hair. Then I move even closer to him. His hand goes to my waist when he realises what's coming. I see his eyelids flutter shut and his mouth pucker a little. It makes me smile, and then I finally push my mouth to his.</p><p>It starts with a few pecks.<br/>Then it's a full on make out session.</p><p>-</p><p>Only a few minutes go by, and I've made up my mind about why I really sent my parents on that trip.</p><p>I pull out of the kiss.</p><p>In confidence, I sit up and then pull my shirt over my head and off. Jughead looks over my face, almost oblivious to the fact that my bare back, arms and midsection are now on show.</p><p>I lie back down and Jughead follows, understanding.</p><p>He lies with me. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He kisses me again, but only briefly. I notice that his hand on my waist has gone stiff.</p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p>Jughead nods."I trust you."</p><p>I take his hand in mine for the final time. I guide it to my side. Then to my not-quite-flat stomach. The whole time, I keep eye contact with him, letting him know that I trust him fully, like he should me.</p><p>"Are you nervous?" He whispers. His eyes flicker between mine and my mouth.</p><p>"No." I bring his hand up to my mouth. I kiss his index and middle fingers a few times. He watches me do it. With admiration in his eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>After planting the last kiss to the pad of his thumb, I wrap my own fingers around his hand."Put your hands on me, Juggy."</p><p>I push his hand down and against my chest. Immediately, our lips crash together again. His hand lingers where I left it for a few seconds before he slides it around to my back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He pulls me even closer, and I start to feel the tingles run through my body.</p><p>-</p><p>We lie, hand in hand, with my head against his bare chest, asleep.</p><p>I dream about all of our future date possibilities, and how much I love a beanie wearing, weirdo, who's name is Jughead Jones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. PHONE CALL CONFESSION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dedicated to the Titanic contest winners;<br/>lolalove1019, Birdie10, DefenderOfTheWorld07. (WattPad)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You let slip your feelings to </b>
  <b>him</b>
  <b> over the phone..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>Jughead yawns through the phone. "Are you even out of bed yet, Juggy?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You're not."</p><p>"I am, I swear."</p><p>You lean against a wall outside of the school's main entrance. Jughead, your lazy, always late boyfriend, was suppose to meet you here twenty minutes ago.</p><p>"Okay then. Where are you?"</p><p>"On my way."</p><p>"I know you're lying."</p><p>"Fine.. I'll be quick, I promise."</p><p>"Alright, but I'm not waiting much longer. Class starts in fifteen."</p><p>"I'll be there by then."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Alright, uh.. bye."</p><p>"Bye, love you."</p><p>"Wha-."</p><p>You hang up the phone immediately, after realising what you just said. Oh jeez.</p><p>-</p><p>You lean your whole body against the wall and one of your legs bounces up and down. You just told Jughead you love him. On the phone.. and then.. then you hung up. Why'd you hang up? You <span class="u">do </span>love him.</p><p>Your thoughts are interrupted when you see Jughead run towards you from the corner of your eye. As he gets closer, he slows down, until eventually, you are looking at each other.</p><p>He puts his hands in his pockets and sways a little bit. "So.."</p><p>"Hi!"</p><p>He rubs his ear after you shout your greeting. "Woah. Um, okay. Yes, hi."</p><p>"About what I said.. um, I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. It just happened and it felt.. right, and I'm sorry. You don't have to say it back or anything, just, uh.. Yeah, okay so-."</p><p>"Y/N!"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"You hung up too quickly."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. AN AGGRESSIVE EX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dedicated to the Titanic contest winners; lolalove1019, Birdie10, DefenderOfTheWorld07 (WattPad)<br/>-<br/>Prompt;<br/>'She grabbed a knife from a nearby table, and yanked open the door.'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You have been being stalked by your ex..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>I sit with my legs crossed, in the middle of my living room. I'm not getting up until I'm tired enough to go to bed. For now, I'm going to sit here and not take my eyes off of the front door.</p><p>-</p><p>See, I have this ex-boy/girlfriend. When we broke things off a few years ago, let's just say, s/he was not happy. At all. S/he was quite an aggressive person as it was, but when I ended it with them.. they threw a brick through my window. That's not the worst part.. afterwards s/he sang me a song from my front yard. The lyrics were asking for me to give them a second chance.</p><p>Clearly, I did not, because two years have passed and s/he is still crazy. They've been scaring my parents, slashing our tires, and even reporting us for things we haven't done.</p><p>So, yes. S/he's not happy, and I.. am.. terrified.</p><p>-</p><p>I jump when there is knocking at the door. The knocks are short. Quick and quiet. They don't sound angry, but I look around for a weapon anyway.</p><p>I clock the knives on one of the kitchen counters. I grab it, and then shuffle over to the door. I open it as quietly as I can, and then suddenly yank it.</p><p>"Leave me alone!!" I yell and thrust the sharp objects out in front of me, without even looking first.</p><p>"What on earth are you doing!?"</p><p>My eyes pop open at the familiar voice of my current boyfriend.</p><p>"Jughead!?"</p><p>I reach over with my empty hand a fumble for the switch that turns on the porch lights. It flickers to life and then I see his face.</p><p>He is soaking wet from the rain, and his hair has fallen over his face. His eyes are wide, flickering between me and the knife. "Could you, um-?"</p><p>He points at the object now and I blink a few times before pulling it away. I drag my other hand down and over my face. I move into my house and Jughead follows.</p><p>I put the knife back in it's original space. Then I turn around, just as Jughead is shutting the door. I throw my arms around him. He stumbles, but then wraps his arms around me too. "I'm sorry!" I bring one hand up to hold his head, and bury my nose in his jacket. The smell of him, and then feel of his beanie makes me feel safer again. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>We let go of each other after a few minutes, but still hold hands.</p><p>"It's okay. I mean, you could've like, looked through the window first or something instead of nearly killing me but-"</p><p>"I'm sorry!"</p><p>"It's fine." He glances over at the door and then back at me again. "What was that about anyways?"</p><p>I drop my head. "You know."</p><p>Jughead puts a finger under my chin and lifts my head again. "Your ex?" I nod and his finger slides up my face, until he is cupping my jaw.</p><p>"I thought you said that was dealt with?"</p><p>"I lied."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"What if I tell somebody about them, and it makes her/him even more aggressive."</p><p>"Y/N. They won't be able to touch you if their behind bars. I'm gonna go and do it right now." He turns around.</p><p>"No!" I quickly grab his elbow and pull him around to face me again. "I know you want to protect me, Jughead, but it can wait until morning. Stay with me tonight, and we'll go tomorrow. I promise, okay?"</p><p>"Sure? Because I've had enough of this clown harassing you and I'm damn near going to sort him out mysel-."</p><p>"Juggy! I swear. Okay?"</p><p>"Alright, fine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dedicated to the Titanic contest winners; lolalove1019, Birdie10, DefenderOfTheWorld07 (WattPad)<br/>-<br/>C/C; choice of colour</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Y/N has been suffering from an episode of depression and misses a school dance..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>The coolness of the bathroom floor on my back relaxes me. I lay here, staring at the ceiling. And that's all I do, for hours..</p><p>-</p><p>All week I've being having one of my "episodes". I haven't felt myself; feeling really down, and depressed. For no reason at all, I just feel like complete and utter crap, and I couldn't tell you why. I don't know why.</p><p>I do actually feel slightly better tonight, but there's a school dance, and just in case: I've decided to stay home. I don't want my mood to bring everyone else down too. It's not fair. Plus, I'm not the best dancer.. and I don't even have a date.</p><p>-</p><p>I jump up and into a sitting position when I hear the doorbell ring. I get up so quickly that I almost hit my head on the bathroom sink.</p><p>I get up and slowly drag my feet down the stairs, checking my watch as I go.</p><p>8:03pm. The dance should be in full swing by now.</p><p>I look through the window on the front door and see a familiar looking beanie. I grab the handle and swing the door open.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>Jughead frowns at me, and stuffs his hands into his overly sized jacket pockets. "Wow. Nice way to greet someone, Y/N."</p><p>I roll my eyes and head back to my room. He follows, like always. "Sorry. But you should be at the dance. You know, having fun and.. dancing."</p><p>"It's boring there." He looks down before adding, "Especially without you."</p><p>"Juggy." I sit on the edge of my bed and he stands opposite me, in front of my mirror. "I told you I didn't feel up to going.."</p><p>"And that's why I'm here. Look.." Jughead pulls a small portable speaker out of his pocket and switches it on. He scrolls through his phone for a while and when he stops, music comes softly out of it. He faces me again, smiling. He offers a hand.</p><p>"Jughead, this is really sweet but-"</p><p>He leans forward, and sinks down on to one knee. He reaches up and kisses my cheek and then takes my hand in his. "You will not deny Mr this pleasure of dancing with you."</p><p>"I'm in my pyjamas though-"</p><p>He stands again, bringing me with him so we are face to face. "Come on. Dance with me. Pretend the world doesn't exist."</p><p>He pulls me closer, and it doesn't take long before I'm dancing too. And laughing. And singing.</p><p>And the world <em>doesn't</em> exist in this moment. It's just me and Jughead. And suddenly, I forget about the sadness.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. MORE THAN A FRIEND</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Y/N approaches him. S/he thinks that Jug is ignoring them..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Y/N's POV</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>Myself, Betty, Veronica and Jughead are all sitting around a table at lunch. The girls are talking about the latest Riverdale gossip. Both giggling and whispering. Jughead stares at his laptop. His eyes move from side to side as he fingers tap on keys. Me? I stare at Jughead. Every time I see him move even a little bit, I look away. I'm trying not to make it too obvious, but, I like him. I like him a lot.</p><p>Of course, he is completely oblivious, which is both good and bad.<br/>Good, because if he knew, maybe he would think it's weird and avoid me or something.<br/>Bad, because what if he didn't think it was weird. What if he likes me back?</p><p>I leave my head for a moment and glance down at my lunch.</p><p>"You okay, Y/N. You've not touched your food." Betty has turned around, looking at me with concern. Veronica follows, frowning.</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry." I'm not fine.. I just can't stop thinking about Jughead.</p><p>My eyes flicker over to said boy again. He's stopped typing and is also looking at me too now. I look over to V and Betty, then back to Jughead, then back at my food again. This is the longest he has looked at me in days.</p><p>I pick up my apple and take a bite out of it. Veronica makes a 'hmph' sound, pleased that I'm eating something, then turns back to her own lunch. Betty and Jughead watch me for a while longer before going back to their own tasks too.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hey, Y/N."</p><p>Betty takes a seat next to me on the red sofa. "You have a free period too?"</p><p>"Yeah, and um, I wanted to see if you were okay."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"You said that earlier, but I know it's not true. You looked lost at lunch.. and kinda upset." She places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes. I look up from my twiddling thumbs. "So, talk to me, I'm here for you."</p><p>"Okay.. I guess, maybe, I kind of.. probably, perhaps.. like.. Jughead. A little bit.. more.. than a friend.."</p><p>Despite my rambling, Betty still listens and waits until I'm done to reply. She smirks and looks at me. "I knew it."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"What? How? I don't make it that obvious.. do I?" Betty raise her brows. I sigh. "I do. Don't I?"</p><p>"To me at least. I see you staring at him."</p><p>"But he doesn't.."</p><p>"Is that why you're so upset lately?"</p><p>"He barely notices me. I know he's got his own things.. like his writing, his photography and all that but.."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"We haven't spoken more than a hello, or a goodbye to each other in days." I watch as Betty nods along, genuinely listening and taking everything in as I spill my feelings to my best friend. "Oh, God. I feel like a 12 year old fan girl/boy talking like this."</p><p>I put my head in my hands. Then Betty stands up. I watch her as she picks up her bag and swings it on to her shoulder. "Come on. Let's get to next class, we have science together, yes?"</p><p>"Yeah. But what about Jug-"</p><p>"You have to talk to him, okay. Just tell him how you feel. I-I don't mean you have to tell him you like him, just tell him that you don't like being ignored.. or, you know what I mean?"</p><p>"I think so.. but-"</p><p>"No 'buts'. We are going to spend this next lesson practising talking to him.. pretend I'm him. Good?"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>-</p><p>At the end of the school day, I find Jughead sitting in the same spot, Betty and I were just over an hour ago.</p><p>"Hey.. Jughead."</p><p>He looks up from his laptop. "Hey."</p><p>Out of nowhere, I get a burst of confidence.. or desperation to find out what's going on.. I don't know. I quickly move forward and sit myself on the edge of the chair, facing him.</p><p>"Jughead.. what the hell did I do wrong? We used to be good friends and suddenly nothing. Nada-"</p><p>"What are you-"</p><p>I hold up a single finger in the air between us. "Uh uh. You haven't spoken to me all week, you don't get to interrupt now."</p><p>He blinks a couple of times, fast. Then he looks down and gulps. His eyes jump around, like he's nervous.</p><p>"As I was saying. What did I do wrong? You act like I don't exist to you anymore. At first, I thought there was something up with you, but you're happy to talk to Archie, Veronica and everyone else. Why not me?"</p><p>He glances up when a few seconds of silence pass. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I can't accept your apology, not until you tell me why you've been distant. We're suppose to be best friends."</p><p>"That is the problem."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I don't want to be best friends."</p><p>My heart sinks. I quickly get up and turn away.</p><p>"Wait! Sorry.. again. Uh, that came out wrong. I mean, I uh, I worded that very wrong.. badly."</p><p>He pulls me back down and I am about to complain at him for squeezing my arm to tight. But then his arm slides down mine until it reaches my hand. I freeze.</p><p>"Look. I was trying to think of a nicer way to tell you this.. but I don't want to be just one of your best friends.. because, I want us to be more than that. I like you, Y/N."</p><p>"Really? You're not just saying this to make me feel better are you?"</p><p>"I promise. Although, I was planning on asking you to the next dance to tell you."</p><p>"You would've made me wait that long? That's kinda mean, Juggy."</p><p>"Sorry. I was going to try and make it more romantic than this."</p><p>"Well, you're lucky because I happen to feel the same about you. And I wouldn't have cared how or when you told me. I'm just glad I came storming in here."</p><p>"I guess, I am too. But I'm still really sorry. Can I make it up to you?"</p><p>I think for a few seconds, then smile. He smirks back.</p><p>At the same time, we both say, "Pop's?"</p><p>"Pop's."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. OPENING UP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suggested; aestheticallydobrik</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He opens up, telling you how he feels about </b>
  <b>you</b>
  <b>..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>I walk into the room to see Jughead on the edge of the sofa. He has his arms resting on his knees, and he looks serious.</p><p>"Is- is everything okay?"</p><p>He looks up slowly. "Fine. I just wanted to talk to you. And thanks for coming, by the way."</p><p>"Should I be worried, Jughead?"</p><p>"No, no. Please, sit."</p><p>I sit down on the smaller chair opposite: just in case I need to run after he says whatever it is he needs to.</p><p>"So.. what's up?"</p><p>"I've been wanting to talk for a while. I'm trying to be less of a socially awkward teenager here and actually admit this rather than keep it in." He claps his hands together. "So, I wanted to ask you something.. before I think about it too much.. and, you know, chicken out or something- What?"</p><p>He questions me when he looks at my face. My mouth is slightly agape and my eyebrows are raised. "Uh- it's just.. You're not usually this open about your feelings. To anyone."</p><p>"Like I said, I just want to get this out. Because.. well. I- I like you.. Y/N. And I wanted to ask you out."</p><p>I watch him gulp and his eyes flicker over every feature on my face. He is waiting for an answer but I think I'm in shock.</p><p>"Is- does silence mean no, or.." I nod. "Oh, well. Okay. I'm glad I asked at least."</p><p>"No, no. Jughead. I meant no as in it doesn't mean no."</p><p>He shakes his head from side to side, staring into my eyes. "You are confusing."</p><p>"Yes, Jughead. I will go on a date with you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. GREEDY GUTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>S/C - Subject/Classroom of your choice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You bring home baked </b>
  <b>Christmas</b>
  <b> cookies to school to share with him..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>Jughead is sitting on a stall when I walk into S/C. He's facing away from the door. He hasn't acknowledged I'm here yet so I decide to sneak up on him. I gently place my bag on a desk and then walk behind him until I'm almost touching his back. At first I plan on pecking his cheek, but I go with my evil side instead: I poke him just under his rib cage on each side. I yell at the same time.</p><p>"JUGHEAD!"</p><p>He jumps and his hand flies to his chest. He turns around and I can't contain my laughter. He frowns.</p><p>"What was that for?!"</p><p>I continue to laugh, struggling to talk between breaths. "I don't.. know-"</p><p>"So you scare the crap out of me for no reason!? Cruelty!"</p><p>"Against who!?"</p><p>"Beanie wearing teenagers."</p><p>"Okay.." I lean over and put my hands on my knees. "I'm literally gonna pee, so I gimme a sec."</p><p>Before I exit the room, I point to my bag. "There's a treat in my bag for you, but only have one! Okay?"</p><p>-</p><p>I come back from the ladie's/men's room and find Jughead still in the same spot. I walk around a few desks so I can face him. As I move, I notice that he keeps turning in his seat, like he is hiding something.</p><p>I think about the box of the -beautifully decorated- may I just say.. cookies in my bag. I made them in the shape of little Christmas trees and candy canes.</p><p>"Jughead!"</p><p>"Mhmm?"</p><p>"Turn around!"</p><p>"Uh uh."</p><p>"I know you ate them!"</p><p>He swivels around in his seat with a guilty expression on his face. He has puffy cheeks from where he is still crunching on one.</p><p>"There were twelve in there.. twelve! How did you eat that many in-" I look down at my watch. "Eight minutes!?"</p><p>"I'm hung-" He takes a huge gulp and then starts to speak clearly again. "-ry, okay! Sorry! And they were damn good. You should write up a recipe and sell it-"</p><p>"Hey! Don't try to compliment your way out of this. You are going to help me make some more tonight, I was planning on sharing them with all our friends." I roll my eyes at him. "Ugh. Greedy guts."</p><p>"What now?"</p><p>"I said, g-r-e-e-d-y g-u-t-s."</p><p>Jughead stifles a chuckle.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Who says greedy guts anymore.."</p><p>"I do! Now come on. We have some baking ingredients to buy."</p><p>I swing my bag over my shoulder and head for the door. As I pass Jughead, still sitting on the stool, I shove him so that he nearly falls.</p><p>"Hey!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. PUPPY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(You are living with Jughead in this fic)<br/>-<br/>D/B; Dog Breed (of your choosing)<br/>N/D; Name of Dog</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You surprise him with an early Christmas gift..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>I reach the front door of mine and Jughead's little flat. It's cold outside so I open the door quickly and get in. I lock it afterwards, as it's late and I don't plan on going back out until tomorrow.</p><p>I sit down on the edge of our sofa and whistle for N/D. S/he pads over to me and sits by my feet. I reach into my bag and pull out her/his collar and a long piece of ribbon. I secure the collar and tie the ribbon into a cute bow over the top.</p><p>"Good boy/girl. You're so good." I smooth her/his head a few times and rub her/his ears. "Come on. Let's go and wake up Juggy."</p><p>I stand up and pat my own leg so that N/D will follow me. We sneak into our bedroom quietly. When we are standing at the edge of the bed, I lift N/D up and then point at Jughead. "Go."</p><p>S/he looks at me and then at Jughead. After a few seconds s/he is bounding across the bed and onto my boyfriend. S/he licks his face and her/his tail wags at high speed.</p><p>"Oh g-od- what the- woah!" Jughead jumps awake and puts his hands up in front of him, trying to stop the attack of dog kisses. I can't hold in my laugh my longer and I burst into a fit of giggles.</p><p>"Y/N!? Who- Why?"</p><p>N/D calms a little when I walk over and climb into bed next to Jughead. "Come on, N/D, sit here."</p><p>I pat the space between Jughead and I and s/he pads in a circle before making her/himself confortable. Jughead calms down and starts to stroke her/him.</p><p>My heart warms at the sight of Jughead already loving our new pet. "Merry Christmas, Juggy."</p><p>"You got us a dog?"</p><p>"I couldn't help myself when I saw her/him. You're not mad are you? I was thinking on the way home; you're either gonna be real mad or real freaking happy.."</p><p>Jughead lifts my chin with his finger. "No. Definitely not mad. S/he is the best present ever." He leans forward and brushes his lips over mine. "Thank you."</p><p>I want to photograph the genuine gratitude and the perfect smile plastered on his face.</p><p>I get under the blankets and Jughead readjusts so that's he's sitting against the headboard. I cuddle into his side. As if s/he can sense the moment, N/D sits up and fits herself in the middle of our embrace. S/he kisses my cheek and then Jughead's too.</p><p>I close my eyes, and I drift off to sleep. With my little family keeping me warm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. BEANIE ISSUES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A button</b>
  <b> has </b>
  <b>fallen</b>
  <b> off of his beanie. He gets upset and decides </b>
  <b>he's</b>
  <b> 'not going to wear it anymore'..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>"Damn it!"</p><p>I hear Jughead yell from our bedroom. I jump up from the sofa and quickly make my way in there.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>He's sitting on the bed with his legs hanging off of the edge. His beanie is in his hands and he's staring at it.</p><p>"Juggy? What's-"</p><p>He thrusts his beanie at me, holding out his arm for me to take it. I do so warily. I stroke the fabric with my palm. I frown. "I don't get it."</p><p>He stands up and takes it from me once again. "Look." He points to one particular spot on the fabric. "The little red button. It's gone."</p><p>"I'm sure we can fix it."</p><p>"No thanks, I guess I'll just never wear it again."</p><p>"Aren't you being a tad dramatic."</p><p>Jughead's mouth drops open. He makes an exaggerated gasp sound and then proceeds to wrap himself up in blankets, sulking.</p><p>-</p><p>The next day, I find Jughead at the diner, in a booth, alone. I walk up to the booth, but he doesn't notice me until I say his name.</p><p>"Juggy!" He turns his head, rolling it on the top of the seat. He looks miserable and his eyes are slightly puffy and red. "Wait. Did you not sleep last night.. because of your beanie?"</p><p>"Don't. You know why I like to wear it so much. I only ever take it off around you."</p><p>"I'm sure you can just get another one, right?"</p><p>He looks at me with disbelief.</p><p>I reach over and grab his hands, holding them gently and stroking my thumb over his knuckles. "Hey. Can I try to cheer you up with something?"</p><p>I see a tiny smile pull at his face but he tries to hide it with a shrug. "Hm?"</p><p>I release his hands and he patiently waits while I search for the box in my bag. Once found, I lift it on to the table. I push it over to Jughead and he dives right on and opens it.</p><p>He fears the sparkly grey wrapping paper and then lifts the lid off of the box. When he peers into the box, his brows lift. He takes out his beanie and turns it around in his hands a few times. On the last twist, he finds the little red button, back in it's original spot.</p><p>He looks up, grinning. "Wh-?"</p><p>"I sewed it back on. One of my many hidden talents. And it it comes off again, I will see it on again. I'll keep doing it, for however long you have this beanie. I know how much it means to you, babe. And.. I didn't know what to get you for Christmas anyway, so."</p><p>"I- Thank you. Y/N, really, thank you so much."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. RED SNOW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The first snow of the year has set and you have a snowball fight with him..</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-</p><p>I squint at the early morning light, sitting up in our comfy bed. I look over at Jughead who is mumbling in his sleep. I get up and look out of the window.</p><p>"Oh my god!"</p><p>Jughead jumps at my outburst.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Jesus! Wh- what is it!?"</p><p>I skip over to the wardrobe and pull out one of Jughead's thickest jumpers. Then I grab some jogging bottoms and some gloves.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Come on, get dressed." I throw another jumper at Jughead. It hits his chest and then he slowly pulls it over his head.</p><p>"Again.. what are we doing?"</p><p>"Look outside."</p><p>He kneels up on the mattress and his eyebrows raise in awareness when he sees why I'm running around, getting changed so quickly.</p><p>-</p><p>Once outside, I immediately feel a touch of frost on my cheeks. It's so cold, but the blanket of white snow covering the grass in front of our house; is gorgeous.</p><p>I smile widely, and then start forward, running through the soft snow. My hearts leaps when my I lose my footing and nearly slip. Jughead is all to quick to catch me. His hands fly to my waist and he steadies me. "Woah. I think you need to calm down a bit."</p><p>I don't even feel the slightest bit embarrassed. "How can I? First snow of the year Jug!"</p><p>"Okay, well just-"</p><p>"Just what?"</p><p>He looks down at his hand, which is outstretched towards mine. He wiggled his fingers.</p><p>I smile up at him and then take his hand. "If I fall again, you're gonna fall with me, you know?"</p><p>He shrugs.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Ok then."</p><p>"So.. are we just gonna stand here or shall we build a snowman?"</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no."</p><p>Jughead's brows knit in confusion. I let go of his hand and kneel down. I gather up some snow and then roll it in to a ball. Before he can run away, I quickly stand up again and squash it on his head.</p><p>His face turns into an 'o', and then he turns around and scrapes some snow off of the fence outside our flat.</p><p>He throws it but it misses, and I run.</p><p>-</p><p>The snowball fight goes on for a while, and at this point we're both covered in snow, and starting to get cold. I make one more ball, and decide it will be my last.</p><p>I cannot miss.</p><p>I pull my arm back, holding the snow and then prjecot forward and lob it at Jughead. He turns around just as it hits him. It strikes right as his nose.</p><p>I start laughing, and keep doing so until I notice that he's frozen still and is holding a hand to his nose. "Crap!"</p><p>I see him pull his hand away, and then, as I approach, I see that an area of snow below him, has little red spots all over it.</p><p>"Crap. Jug, are you okay?"</p><p>He ignores me and storms back into our home, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>-</p><p>When I find Jughead, he is sat at the kitchen table. His hands are weaved together, just under his nose, covering his mouth. He looks at me and then cast his eyes down, looking upset.</p><p>I walk around him. I rub his back and try to move his hands so I can look at his face. "Juggy. I'm so sorry, is it bad?"</p><p>"No. It's fine."</p><p>I groan, and then grab a paper towel. I force his hands down and tout the scrunched up paper under his nose. It's still bleeding but not much.</p><p>"You can stop with the grump, it's definitely not broken." I throw the tissue in the trash. "Come on, babe. I said I was sorry."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"Come on." I kiss his injured nose. Then his forehead. His cheek.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I kiss his other cheek.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Kiss.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I kiss his mouth gently.</p><p>He finally cracks a smile at my attack of kisses.</p><p>"Do you forgive me?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Maybe? What can I do?"</p><p>He taps his cheek with his finger. "More of those kisses, please. Then maybe I'll consider your forgiveness."</p><p>I laugh, then kiss his mouth once more before attacking the rest of his face with little pecks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. CHRISTMAS PARTY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>N/D; Name of Date (person who's about to ditch you)<br/>Y/L/N; Your Last Name</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your date </b>
  <b>to</b>
  <b> the Riverdale Christmas Party ditches you..</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>So, here I am, going with N/D to the school Christmas party.</p><p>I'm glad someone asked me to go, don't get me wrong. But, if rather be with someone else.</p><p>As we walk in to the hall, decorated with shiny tinsel and Christmas trees dotted around the place. There's a table stacked with red solo cups and pitchers or juice, cola or water. Another table has voting boxes, for this year's 'Christmas Angel' of the party.. award?</p><p>The last main area, is the stage. A string of lights outlines it to make it stand out. The mic, standing and waiting to be used, also has lights winding around it.</p><p>But leaning against the stage, wearing a slightly oversized jacket, his classic beanie and a bored expression on his face..</p><p>Jughead Jones.</p><p>The guy I really wanted to be here with tonight.</p><p>-</p><p>N/D has their hands on my waist. Her/his fingernails dig in to my side's slightly. Nervous that they will touch me in a way I don't like, s/he is stiff and slow. I'm not much of a dancer but this is ridiculous. I try to get him/her to spin me around but I end up tripping over their feet, nearly falling.</p><p>I huff.</p><p>N/D stops completely. "This is.. uh, this is not going well, huh?"</p><p>"Pff. It's fine. Jus- just dance with me."</p><p>S/he lets go of me. "You know what, actually? I think I'm going to just go and get a drink."</p><p>"Uh.. yeah, sure. I'll come with you."</p><p>"No, no. Just, stay there. I'll get you a drink."</p><p>"Oh. How kind. Thanks."</p><p>"Yeah, uh-. Okay."</p><p>N/D heads for the drinks table and I mean against the closest wall, waiting.</p><p>-</p><p>Almost fifteen minutes have gone and N/D still hasn't come back, and I don't see them anywhere.</p><p>I close my eyes for a moment a sigh. Mumbling to myself, "Great. I've been ditched by my date."</p><p>-</p><p>I wonder outside. The cold air brushes my face as I walk down the steps and towards the sports field. The fencing is covered: cute little lights inside of bulbs. I follow them, casting my eyes over each one until I find the last.</p><p>The final bulb is sitting on the shoulder of Jughead. He's leaning against the fence, his head back and eyes closed. His arms are folded, and it kind of looks like he's just fallen asleep there.</p><p>I find myself moving closer to him. "Mr. Jones."</p><p>He immediately opens his eyes, then turns his head to face me. "Miss/Mr. Y/L/N."</p><p>"What are you doing out here?"</p><p>He unfolds his arms and moves so he's standing upright and not leaning. "What are you doing out here?"</p><p>"I was..uh, nothing. Shouldn't you be enjoying the party or whatever?"</p><p>He laughs. "Shouldn't you be enjoying the party.. or whatever."</p><p>"Okay, okay. Stop with the copying, weirdo. Seriously though, you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. I just needed some air. The Christmas Angel voting is getting pretty tense."</p><p>"I hadn't noticed, to be honest."</p><p>"Are you okay too?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>He cocks a brow. "'Sure'? Doesnt sound like you're okay."</p><p>"Well.."</p><p>"I could swear I saw you walk in with a date." He watched me? "Where are they?"</p><p>"That's the thing.. I think s/he ditched."</p><p>Jughead stands even straighter, his arms folding over one another again, tighter. "What?!"</p><p>"Well, N/D was with me, we were dancing.. badly, and then s/he said they were going to get us both drinks, and.." I glance down at my watch. "Twenty seven minutes later.. still not here."</p><p>"That's not fair. Y/N.. would you like to go and dance with me instead?"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>He extends his hand to me. "I won't ditch you, like N/D did. Don't worry."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Promise."</p><p>-</p><p>The rest of the night, actually goes really well.</p><p>Jughead is also not such a good dancer, so after a few minutes of epic fails, we give up. We get drinks and then watch Veronica get crowned, nay, 'halo-ed', the Christmas Angel.</p><p>Then Jughead walks me home, our hands still pieced together.</p><p>-</p><p>"Well, thanks for making what was almost a terrible, terrible night.. a good one."</p><p>Jughead bows, and then kisses my hand. "My pleasure."</p><p>"Goodnight, Juggy."</p><p>"Night."</p><p>Jughead finally frees my hand and then quickly pecks my cheek. Before I can say anything, he's halfway down the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. MISTLETOE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your friends hang up some mistletoe at a small group party..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>"Hey!" Betty throws her arms around me the second I get through the door.</p><p>"Welcome, welcome."</p><p>I laugh. "Thanks, Bets."</p><p>"Where's your boyfriend then?" She nudges my shoulder and winks.</p><p>"He's a little behind."</p><p>"Wonder why." Her eyebrows wiggle suggestively.</p><p>"Because he took a nap after school. Come on!"</p><p>She laughs and puts her arm through mine. "I'm just kidding. Let's go."</p><p>-</p><p>We go through to Betty's sitting room. Veronica jumps up, letting out a little squeal. She opens her arms for a hug. "You know we all saw each other at school, like only 5 ish hours ago, right?"</p><p>Veronica holds a finger up. "Yes, but, seeing your friends after school, later at night is much more exciting."</p><p>"Okay then. Say no more." I glance over at the red head sitting on the sofa. "What about you, Arch? Wanna get in here for a hug?"</p><p>I beckon for him and he smiles. He weaves his way past a chair and Veronica and embraces me.</p><p>Just then, I hear the front door and Jughead's voice behind me.</p><p>"Hey. Whatcha doing with my girl, man?!"</p><p>Archie and I break apart, but when I turn around, Jughead is laughing. And that's when we all start laughing too.</p><p>Once the giggling has subsided, Jughead kisses my forehead. "Hey."</p><p>"Hi." I wrap my arms around his waist from the side. "Finally woke up then."</p><p>"Sorry. I was tired."</p><p>"You're always tired."</p><p>"Guilty." He kisses the top of my head again.</p><p>"Aw!" Betty is sitting on the floor, with her hands together, beaming at us. "Cute couple alert."</p><p>I release Jughead. "Oh god, we've been caught."</p><p>Suddenly, I'm jumping when Archie suddenly points and gasps loudly. I wonder what he's pointing at, and I'm about to ask when, Betty also points.. above us.</p><p>I look up, and, of course, someone has hung mistletoe. Right in the door frame that Jughead and I are currently standing in.</p><p>Veronica clears her throat. Everyone looks to her. "That was my doing. And now.." She stands up and looks expectantly at the two of us. "You two have to kiss."</p><p>"Oh, come on, why?"</p><p>"Uh, it's mistletoe. You have to."</p><p>"Or else?"</p><p>"Or else.. Betty and I won't give you your gifts?"</p><p>I sigh. I don't want to seem greedy, but, damn, I want to know what they got me. I look up at Jughead who has yet to say another word.</p><p>He shrugs. "Why not?"</p><p>"See, that's the spirit." Veronica sits back down next to Betty. All of friends watch as Jughead and I just stare at reach other for a few seconds.</p><p>"Come on!"</p><p>I don't even acknowledge that one of them shouted at us, because Jughead suddenly grabs my face and attaches his lips to mine.</p><p>A simple peck turns into a a proper, butterflies in my stomach kiss. And then he pulls away.</p><p>Veronica, Betty and Archie actually clap for us.</p><p>I decide to play along and I bow. "Okay. You got what you wanted, now how about those gifts."</p><p>-</p><p>Later on, while we're watching a movie with our friends, Jughead kisses both of my cheeks and then leans in close. He's so close that his lips brush my ear with every word. "I want more kisses."</p><p>I find myself blushing almost instantly. I whisper back. "Later."</p><p>I hear nothing for a few minutes, and then he says, "I really wish we were alone right now."</p><p>I look around to check that our friends aren't listening. Then I walk my fingers up his chest and lay my hand over his heart. "Me too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. CHRISTMAS LIGHTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Y/N is putting up decorations..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>I stand on the very top of the step ladder. Stretching out as far as I can, I try to reach the metal hook in the wall. I try to catch the string of fairy lights on to it.</p><p>I miss the first time, slip and put a hand on the wall to balance myself. I hear a short behind me. Followed by a short chuckle.</p><p>I turn around and see Jughead lying of the sofa, with his favourite book in hand. His has a hand up to his face, while he tries not to laugh out loud.</p><p>"Hey! If you're not gonna help, you don't get to laugh."</p><p>"Sorry. This book's just too good."</p><p>"That was kind of a hint for you to get up and help me but.. whatever."</p><p>I mean forward again, and this time, I fall off of the steps completely. I fall backwards and land on my butt.</p><p>I stare up at the ceiling, and then cover my face. So embarrassing.</p><p>I see Jughead in tangles. Limbs everywhere, trying to get up.</p><p>He finally lands next to me, leaning on all fours. He puts a hand against my cheek. "Are you okay!? Oh my g-"</p><p>He stops talking as soon as I burst into a fit of laughter. "Y-yeah. I'm good."</p><p>He joins in, flopping next to me and laughing too. "I think I'll put those lights up now, yeah? You're too dangerous."</p><p>"'Kay."</p><p>He leans over me and plants a quick peck on my lips. Then he proceeds to stand, then pull me up too.</p><p>I look down on the sofa and watch as he puts up the lights.. safely. And without falling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. NEW YEAR'S EVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Person A and B are miles away for New Years but still manage to spend it together."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You've been spending Christmas and New Year with your family in another country/town/city, but you still manage to spend it together via video chat..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>'You have a video chat request from; <span class="u">"</span></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Juggy&lt;3</b>
  </span>
  <span class="u">"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Accept</b>
  </span>
  <span class="u"> / Decline?</span>
</p><p>-</p><p>Jughead appears on my screen seconds later and I throw myself forward, and my arms around my laptop screen..</p><p>"Uh, Y/N? All I can see is a blank screen, is your camera on?"</p><p>I sit back. "Uh, yeah. I was just.. um.. hugging the screen.. uh, you, ha."</p><p>I expect him to laugh but instead his lips turn up into a warm smile. "You're adorable."</p><p>"So are you." I take in his attire. Even through webcam he has put on a suit. "You got all dressed up for me?"</p><p>"I guess I did, is it okay?"</p><p>"You look handsome."</p><p>"You look beautiful, also, by the way."</p><p>"Why thank you kind Sir."</p><p>-</p><p>We talk some more, until it's 11:58 and only two minutes until we begin the new year together.</p><p>"I'm sorry I can't be there with you properly."</p><p>"That's okay. You should be with your family."</p><p>"But you're my family now too, Juggy."</p><p>"I love you!"</p><p>"I love you too!"</p><p>-</p><p>We count down the last few seconds together. Jughead holding a glass of orange juice and myself, a can of _____.</p><p>"5.."</p><p>"4.."</p><p>"3.."</p><p>"2.."</p><p>"1.."</p><p>I tap my can against the screen. "Happy New Year, babe!"</p><p>"Happy New Year, Y/N! I can't wait to spend another with you!"</p><p>I kiss my hand and then blow it to him. He pretends to catch it and then holds his clenched hand against his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. WHERE'S MY LOVE?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song; Where's My Love - SYML</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Y/N is missing..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Jughead's pov</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">24</span>
      <span class="u"> hours since Y/N was declared missing</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I pace on circles around Archie's room. I think back to the last time I was with Y/N. We were studying, everything was fine. They were happy, and smiling. This doesn't make sense.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">36</span>
      <span class="u"> hours since Y/N was declared missing</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I barely touch the food that Archie has kindly made for me. I can't. I feel sick wnough already thinking of every possible reason Y/N could be missing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">48</span>
      <span class="u"> hours since Y/N was declared missing</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Two days! It's been two whole days now. Where the hell are they? What if they've been taken? Kidnapped.. or worse? I jump up suddenly from the couch. Everyone stares at me wide eyed and scared. I sink back down and Betty, followed by everyone else, ask if I'm okay.</p><p>No. I'm not.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">50</span>
      <span class="u"> hours since Y/N was declared missing</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The last lesson of the day and I can't concentrate on a single thing. Twice, I have been asked to solve a math equation, and both times I've been corrected and given a warning for not paying attention. Frankly, I'd be glad to get kicked out, I don't feel good at all. The thought of Y/N out there, alone, cold.. if she was taken. It makes me want to throw up.</p><p>More thoughts float around my head though.</p><p>What if they wanted to leave?<br/>Did they run?<br/>Were they sick of Riverdale?<br/>..Of me?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">241</span>
      <span class="u"> hours since Y/N was declared missing</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Ten days and still nothing. However, I refuse to give up hope. My love is out there somewhere and they need to be found.</p><p>I'm lying on Archie's bed. He's at Pop's with our little group, while I'm laying here, staring blankly into the air.</p><p>The past few days of worry and fear, have taken their toll on me. My friends are worried, they say I'm too pale, and I've lost weight.</p><p>How can I eat or sleep right now?</p><p>I've never had to-</p><p>My thoughts stop, when there's a loud knocking on the door. I immediately jump up, ignoring the dizziness I feel from getting up too quickly. I open the door to be met with Archie, Veronica and even Betty.</p><p>The talk in unison. "They found Y/N."</p><p>My head is thumping and my eyes are stinging and blurry. I rub them and my eyes flick from person to person. "What?!"</p><p>Betty talks now, alone and in a hushes voice. "Jughead. They've been found, but.. it doesn't look good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. CLOSER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He is dancing with you..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>I am sitting on one of many uncomfortable plastic chairs that are dotted around the sports hall. The rest of the chairs are unoccupied. Everyone else is dancing.</p><p>I look around at all of the couples dance, and hope that Jughead hurries with our drinks. I look like a loser, sitting here alone. I look down at the floor, as if it will keep me from being seen if my face is hidden.</p><p>-</p><p>A pair of black boots come into eyeline. I look up at Jughead is standing above me with two cups, one in eaach hand. He offers one to me. I smile gratefully and then take a sip. "Thank you."</p><p>"Welcome."</p><p>He swings backwards and forwards on his feet and we are both silent for a while.</p><p>After a while, I hear him sigh loudly. Then he puts down his already emtpy cup and extends a hand. "Come on."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We're the only couple not out there dancing. Come on, let's go."</p><p>"Jughead, really? I.."</p><p>"Please!"</p><p>I can't deny his puppy dog eyes. "Fine."</p><p>He smiles widely, beaming. "Good. Milady.." He turns around to face the crowd of dancing teenagers. His arm is folded against his side. I slide mine through it and we find a spot on the floor.</p><p>-</p><p>Jughead slides an arm around my waist. His hand splays across my back. I suck in a breath at the contact. I try not to look up at him; I don't want him to see the blush that his touch caused. His other hand follows it, and also sits on my lower back.</p><p>Mine are wrapped around his neck, laced together where they meet.</p><p>We aren't really dancing, more so side stepping one way, and then the other.</p><p>When I decide to finally peek up at him, he is staring at my face. I feel the blush creep over my face again but I don't look down this time. Instead I stretch up on my toes and kiss his cheek softly.</p><p>"What was that for?"</p><p>I shrug. "Just because."</p><p>He laughs. "Come closer." I shuffle as far as I can, and he pulls me into him, wrapping his arms around me tighter. "You smell fantastic."</p><p>I giggle at the odd, but still sweet compliment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. PHOTOSHOOT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead</b>
  <b> when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You ask </b>
  <b>him</b>
  <b> to be your model for a photography project..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>I put my hands together as if I am praying. "Please, Jughead."</p><p>"I don't want to."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because.. I- you should use someone else. Someone.. who will- look better on the camera."</p><p>He hangs his head a little.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"You should use someone who's, like better looking or.. something. Archie. Or, um-"</p><p>"Come on, Jughead. You don't want to help me with my project because you don't think you look good enough. Really? Have you seen yourself?"</p><p>His head snaps upwards and he stares at me with wide eyes.</p><p>I walk over and grab him by his elbow. "You're helping whether you like it or not."</p><p>-</p><p>My backdrop is a plain white sheet of glossy paper. On either side of it are two of my, very expensive, ring lights. I've decided to ditch the tripod, so my camera is sitting around my neck.</p><p>I glance down at my watch. I told Jughead to meet me at 4:30. After all classes have finished so he can feel less likely that someone will walk by and see him 'modelling'.</p><p>The door opens at the exact minute of half past four.</p><p>"Hey, Juggy. Thank you for this. I appreciate it."</p><p>"It's fine. Where should I stand?"</p><p>"Just right in the middle of the backdrop.. yeah, there, yes.. okay."</p><p>He stands awkwardly in front of me. His hands are tucked in to his jeans pockets.</p><p>"Can you relax? It's just me, please."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I told you, you need someone better."</p><p>I sigh. "Jughead.." I walk over to him and gently pull off his beanie.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"I like your hair like this." I run a hand through his hair and mess it up little. "And you are way hotter than you know."</p><p>I step back and watch him.</p><p>His eyes are wide again and his mouth slightly hanging open. He glances at me. I wink.</p><p>Then he smiles. "Really?"</p><p>I raise my brows and smirk. "Why do you think I said yes to going out with you?"</p><p>He fakes a gasp. "And here I thought personality was everything these days."</p><p>"But looks add a little something to the equation."</p><p>I watch him pull his hands from his pockets, and then he laughs. I quickly lift my camera and hold down the shutter, capturing his relaxed, happy face.</p><p>"There you go!"</p><p>"Yeah? Does it.. does it look okay?"</p><p>"You look great. Now.. lift your chin little bit and just look off into the distance.. like that, yes."</p><p>Jughead does as I instruct him to. "I love how professional you sound."</p><p>I smile and then click the shutter a few more times.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. HIGHLIGHTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead</b>
  <b> when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You change your hair </b>
  <b>colour</b>
  <b>..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>You walk through Pop's in search of your friends. Your slightly shorter hair feels so light that you find yourself purposefully swaying as you walk. It feels like a movie scene. You know, where the main character gets a makeover and walks through the double doors in slow motion.</p><p>Betty, Jughead and Veronica are sitting at the farthest booth from the door. V and Jughead are sitting on one side and Betty opposite. Of course: everyone has a milkshake in front of them. Plus an extra in the empty seat for you.</p><p>"Hey guys."</p><p>They all look up as you approach the table. "Hey, Y/N."</p><p>You look at Jughead who is staring at you with a frown. His mouth hangs open slightly as his eyes scan your face.</p><p>"Okay, it's actually kinda creepy when you all speak in unison like that."</p><p>Veronica stands up and gestures to the seat. "You wanna sit next to Jug?"</p><p>You nod and sit down next to your boyfriend.</p><p>You lean over and kiss his cheek. "Hi."</p><p>"Hey." Jughead rests his arm on the seat above your head. "There's something different about you."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"It's your hair!"</p><p>"Oh." You tuck a stray strand behind your ear. "Yeah, I just wanted something a little bit different so I had some highlights put in and cut it.. you like?"</p><p>Jughead runs a hand gently through it. You feels shivers roll down your arms at the sweet contact.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I love it. Suits you."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah, you look beautiful." He rests his hand on the back of your neck. This time he kisses your cheek. When he pulls away, he smiles sweetly and then goes back to admiring you hair. All the while, still running his hand through it or over it, again and again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. BODYGUARD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He has to go away for a few </b>
  <b>weeks</b>
  <b>..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Jughead</b>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b> POV</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hey, so I only have 5 minutes, I have to catch the next bus out of here."</p><p>Archie closes the door behind him and I follow him to his kitchen. "Then why are you here? You're gonna miss it."</p><p>"Oh, um, I just need to ask you a favour if that's okay."</p><p>He leans against the counter. "Anything. What do you need?"</p><p>"I need you to keep an eye on Y/N."</p><p>"S/he in trouble?"</p><p>"No. No, I just want to make sure s/he's safe while I'm gone. Things around here are never quite.."</p><p>"Normal? Right? Ordinary?"</p><p>"Yeah, so just watch out for her/him."</p><p>"Sure thing." Archie pats my shoulder, and then 5 minutes later, I am booking it to the bus stop.</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Y/N'S POV</span>
    </b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">1 week later..</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>I plop down of the sofa with my favourite book and a mug of hot chocolate. I take a sip of the drink and it burns my tongue. "Crap."</p><p>I put the cup down and let it cool. As I sit up and lean back into the sofa, I see something move through the window opposite me.</p><p>I decide to ignore it and open my book to the marked page.</p><p>I look up when I hear what sounds like a shoes being scuffed on the ground.</p><p>I slowly get up and put my book on the glass table. I duck down and walk over to my front door. Once I've reached it, I open it quickly, holding up my fists.</p><p>The redhead standing front of me screams. I swing forward but my arm is caught by the other persons before I can hit them.</p><p>He lets go of my hand and then holds up his own in defence. "Woah! Don't! It's me, it's me."</p><p>"Archie?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"What the hell are you doing sneaking around my house!?" I scan him quickly. "And why are there leaves all over you?" I pick one out of his hair and drop it to the floor.</p><p>"I was protecting you."</p><p>"What? What are you talking about? I almost knocked you out!"</p><p>"I worded that kinda weird. My heart's still beating a million miles a minute. Um, I mean I was watching out for you."</p><p>"I still don't know what you're talking about. I'm in my home. Safe. Why would I need someone-" Then it dawns on me. "Ah. Jughead. Right?"</p><p>Archie's eyes grow wide. He's stays silent.</p><p>"Right!? He told you to come here didn't he?"</p><p>He sighs.</p><p>"I knew it. Does that mean you've been following me, checking up on me all week?"</p><p>He nods, slowly and nervously.</p><p>"And he wants you to for the next 2 weeks he's gone too?"</p><p>He nods again.</p><p>"Okay. Go home Archie. I'm fine. Okay?"</p><p>He nods yet again. "Okay. I'm sorry. He just wanted you to be safe while he was away."</p><p>"I know. I get it, but I'm fine. So you can go home. You're off duty now, 'Kay?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Messages</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I've</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> sent your</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>bodyguard home.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Archie!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Crap.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We're</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> you planning</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>on having him stalk</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>me everyday </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>until</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> got back???</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>:/ yes. I guess so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Really?!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're</em>
  <em> mad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>No. </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Don't</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> worry</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>yourself. </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>I'm</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> just</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>confused. You think</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>I </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>can't</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> look after</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>myself?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not at all. I, first-hand</em>
  <br/>
  <em>know you are </em>
  <em>very</em>
  <br/>
  <em>capable of taking</em>
  <br/>
  <em>care of yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Then</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>why</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because</em>
  <em> we live in</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Riverdale.. </em>
  <em>we're</em>
  <br/>
  <em>never </em>
  <em>far</em>
  <em> from</em>
  <br/>
  <em>bad happening. I</em>
  <br/>
  <em>just wanted to make</em>
  <br/>
  <em>sure you </em>
  <em>were</em>
  <em> safe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>while </em>
  <em>I'm</em>
  <em> here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Well </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>I</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> appreciate it.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>I do. But you </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>don't</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>have to have Archie</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>watch me anymore,</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>okay</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>? If something</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>happens, </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>I'll</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> let you</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>know right away. I</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>promise</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay. Sure. But</em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Right</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> away!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>You got it.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>And in other news,</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>btw.. I miss you :)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me too. 2 more</em>
  <br/>
  <em>painful weeks and</em>
  <br/>
  <em>then I'll be coming</em>
  <br/>
  <em>home to you.:)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Can't</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> wait. My bed</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>is too cold without</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>you here ;) xx</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop that. Or </em>
  <em>I'm</em>
  <br/>
  <em>going to have to</em>
  <br/>
  <em>get the next bus</em>
  <br/>
  <em>back today!xx</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Haha</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>. Okay, I'm</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>going to get back</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>to my book that </b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>Archie interrupted.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>Can you please text</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>him </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>yourself</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> and</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>tell him </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>to</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> stop hiding</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>in my front yard.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I technically </em>
  <em>didn't</em>
  <br/>
  <em>even tell him to</em>
  <br/>
  <em>do that. But yes,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Okay.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Goodnight babe.</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>I love you </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>xxxxx</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Night Y/N.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Love</em>
  
  <em>you</em>
  <em> too.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Xxxxx</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. NEWLYWEDS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You've</b>
  <b> just gotten </b>
  <b>married</b>
  <b>..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>You stumble through the hotel door, giggling. Jughead follows you in and closes it behind you.</p><p>Pausing, you take a moment to look around the room.</p><p>The bed is perfectly made, covered in rose petals. There are two bottles of champagne sitting in an ice bucket, with two glasses next to them.</p><p>"I still can't believe it."</p><p>Jughead moves so that he's standing in front of you. He glances around. "I know, right!? How did we manage to score a room like this on such a low budget?"</p><p>In your slightly tipsy state, you laugh.</p><p>You step closer to him and gently take his left hand. You hold it up and then swipe your thumb over the gold band on his ring finger.</p><p>"I meant, that we're actually married. Finally.. husband."</p><p>You expect him to laugh this time, but he doesn't. He takes your left hand and presses it to his own. "Me either.. wife/husband."</p><p>You both lean forward so that your foreheads are touching. Jughead lifts your hand and kisses your ring finger. You smile and do the same.</p><p>Then, a few seconds later, your hands end up around his neck, resting on his shoulders. His, gently splayed out on your back.</p><p>"So.. exactly how drunk are you?"</p><p>You catch his wink as you look up at him. You smirk. "Barely."</p><p>"Good. Because we wouldn't want all this effort.." He nudges his head towards the petal covered sheets. "To have been for nothing."</p><p>You laugh, and then the next thing you know, you're both landing on the mattress. You hover over him, admiring his face, body.. ring. "I love you, Mr Jones."</p><p>"I love you too, Mr/s Jones."</p><p>At that your lips finally connect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. NETBALL - PART 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*female!reader*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He watches you practise..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p><em>"</em>Betty.. psst." You wave at your friend to get her attention.</p><p>She runs over, dressed in her netball shorts and t shirt. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Did you tell him to come?" You lower your voice as much as you can. "Jughead."</p><p>"Yes. Is he not here?"</p><p>You look around and still don't see him. You've been looking since the beginning of forth lesson. "No. Are you sure-?"</p><p>She lays a hand on your shoulder. "Y/N. I promise you I told him to come. Okay?"</p><p>"But.. He's not here. I checked.. I know he has a free period."</p><p>"Why do you even want him here so bad? This isn't an actual game, we're just training."</p><p>"I know but.. I just thought-"</p><p>You're both interrupted by Veronica skipping over and joining the conversation. She looks at you first and then at Betty, speaking directly to her. "Y/N here just thought that if Jughead saw her practice, he'd see that she has talent and be more interested in her. Right?"</p><p>She looks back at you and you turn away when you feel the heat in your cheeks.</p><p>Betty moves into your line of sight again. "You don't need to impress Jughead to get his attention. I think he likes you anyways."</p><p>You look at her with wide eyes. "As. If."</p><p>Veronica chimes in again. "He does. How could he not? You've got everything going for you."</p><p>"Thanks V, that's so sweet. But if that's so, why didn't he come."</p><p>The coach blows the whistle, signalling for everyone to take their places on the court.</p><p>Betty pulls her orange bib over her head and fastens the velcro at the sides. "Maybe because he doesn't know you're training today? You did ask me to ask him here. Maybe if you had asked yourself.."</p><p>"He'd be here." Veronica finished Betty's sentence and then jogs over the bench as a substitute.</p><p>-</p><p>Half an hour in to the game, we have a five minute break. I'm sitting on the bench, waiting to go back in when I see Jughead walk through the double doors. He walks to the farthest spot, away from the other students who have come to watch. He looks around briefly and then sets his laptop on his knees and starts typing.</p><p>Betty nudges me with her elbow. "Told you."</p><p>"Yeah.. well. I guess there was no point. He's not interested."</p><p>"But at least-"</p><p>Before she can say anything else, I stand up and walk over to the net once again. I hear her sigh behind me and then we are back in action.</p><p>-</p><p>I feel like a creep. Every chance I get, when the ball isn't near me: I'm looking at Jughead. Checking to see if he's watching.<br/>He never is.</p><p>Determined to tear his eyes away from his writing, I take a deep breath and focus on the game. If I want him to see me play, then I have to really play.</p><p>The ball comes flying towards my area. I jump up and slap it back towards the other team. They all fail to defend and it hits the ground inside of the marked lines.</p><p>"Yes!" I cover my mouth as soon as the cheer leaves.</p><p>Betty and Veronica shout my name and high five me. I look back over at Jughead. He's finally looking away from his laptop, yet he still doesn't seem totally into the game.</p><p>-</p><p>Throughout the rest of the match, I score five more points. Each time I look over at Jughead to see his reaction.</p><p>The second point: he raises a brow, seemingly surprised that I managed more than one.</p><p>The third point: he actually claps.</p><p>The fourth point: he looks directly at me and nods, impressed. Then he closes his laptop.</p><p>The fifth point: He rests his elbows on his knees and watches intently.</p><p>The sixth point: is the last point. When the coach calls the end of the game, he declares the orange team the winners.</p><p>Jughead actually stands up with the rest of the students watching and cheers for us.</p><p>Betty, Veronica and I share a quick group hug. Betty then waves at Jughead and gestures for him to come down. He picks up his laptop, shoves it under his arm and moves down towards us.</p><p>I glare at her. "What are you doing!?"</p><p>"It's okay."</p><p>Jughead approaches, smiling. "Congrats. Play like that in the tournament and you'll make it far."</p><p>"Thanks Jughead." Betty sways towards me and points. "Wasn't Y/N amazing? She won the winning point."</p><p>He nods. "Yeah, yeah. You were.. you were great."</p><p>You smile, looking down at your shuffling feet.</p><p>Veronica skips over. "Well done girlies. Bets, let's go get changed, yeah?"</p><p>Veronica leans closer to Betty and I hear her whisper, "leave these two cuties to it."</p><p>I frown at her, and hope that Jughead didn't hear. Betty and Veronica scurry away and I'm left standing awkwardly, and.. well, sweaty, in front of my crush.</p><p>Jughead leans against the side of the net. "So.. long game.. You must be hungry."</p><p>"Uh. Yeah.. I guess."</p><p>He smirks. "Pop's?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. NETBALL - PART 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jughead when..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He takes you to Pop's after practise..</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>The walk to Pop's is quiet, neither you or Jughead say a word. Every now and then you take a sneaky look at him. Sometimes he looks back and smiles. Each time you hope he'll say something, at least to break the awkwardness of it all, but he doesn't.</p><p>You wonder whether or not you should just ditch and go home. That is until you reach the diner and Jughead suddenly jogs ahead of you.</p><p>"Wait, wait." He pushes open the door and then leans against it. "You first."</p><p>The small, simple gesture makes you blush. "Thank you."</p><p>"Where do you want to sit?"</p><p>You look around the busy diner and notice that there is only one booth left.<br/>Luckily.</p><p>You point to it. "Well.. we only have one option."</p><p>You walk over and as you do, you feel a hand lightly touch your back. It makes you jump and react quickly.. and loudly. "Hey!"</p><p>Jughead is the only person behind you. He retracts his hand and the movement makes you put the evidence together rather rapidly.</p><p>"Uh- I'm sorry."</p><p>"No. Jug.. Shit. It's okay. I thought it was- never mind." You huff at your own rambling. "Let's just sit, yeah?"</p><p>He smiles and then you sit down, shuffling over in the booth. Jughead stands awkwardly for a while. You see his eyes bounce between the seat opposite you and the one beside you.</p><p>"Oh. You can sit next to me i- if you want."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>He slides in next to you and your knees bump each other. Jughead apologies.</p><p>"You don't need to apologise for everything."</p><p>"I just- with your reaction over there. I thought maybe you don't like people.. invading your space. I guess.."</p><p>"No. Uh. I'm just jumpy. You know, I'm on a date with a guy I've only ever spoken to in class when one of us has needed a pen or, or gotten paired together or if the girls have invited you to sit with us at lunch and I guess.. I'm a little bit nervous.. and oh my g- I'm rambling. Again. Sorry. I'm so dumb. Dumb!"</p><p>You cover your face with your hands and face plant the table.</p><p>A few seconds pass and you finally look back up at Jughead. His eyes are wide but he's smirking. "What?"</p><p>He pulls in his lips, like he's holding in a laugh.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You.. you just called this 'a date'."</p><p>Your face heats up immediately. "I.. did? Crap.. I did."</p><p>"And then.. You said I make you nervous?"</p><p>You realise that you can't get away unless you were to jump over the table.. so you simply shrug. "Are you pissed?"</p><p>He scoffs. "Why? I've wanted to ask you out for a while."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Jughead's smile is constant. He nods.</p><p>You frown. "Then why don't you ever talk to me. Properly. When not asking, 'do you have a spare pencil'?"</p><p>He turns his whole body around to face you. "Because... I have a confession." He wiggles his finger for you to come closer. You do so, and then he leans towards your ear. Tingles chase their way down your spine. "You make me nervous too."</p><p>His breathy whisper causes your mouth to fall open slightly.</p><p>He sits up again quickly, grabs a menu and says, "Well, then, dates require food. So what'll you be having, Miss?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The imagines are very short for a while. They get longer as they go along!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>